Harvest Moon, A Farmers Life
by Protector
Summary: Summary Of the new farmer in town and his life up until his daughter turns 16


HARVEST MOON.  
  
Welcome to a world, where a boy who is only 18 works on a farm he inherited from his grandfather. He was born in summer on the 1st. Ben had been working the farm for one season and had already met most of the townsfolk. But now it was the hot season of summer, and Ben was still trying to get the farm back on its feet. He owned one sheep and two cows, six chickens and a cornfield. He knew everyone and life was fine through spring, but then there's a farmers best season. Summer.  
  
The hot sunlight beat down on the deserted farm; Ben wiped his forehead thinking, "God what a day for a birthday. A few presents and a lot of work to be done." Then glanced at his watch. 12:00, "I guess I'd better get some scavenging done" Ben said to himself, "Come on Rove, I need to drop you off with Ann" Ben said, smiling at his little Border collie. Rove barked and wagged his tail, and obediently followed Ben off the farm and down the short road to Green ranch.  
  
As they entered, Doug Ann's father looked up. "Ah Ben, do you have any idea where Ann is?" Doug asked, "No I don't sorry, why?" Ben asked. "She went up the mountain this morning and she hasn't come back yet," Doug said. "Hm well I need someone to watch Rove, I'm going scavenging up the mountain. I'll look for Ann while I'm up there" Ben said, "Thanks for that, here you can have Angel back" Doug said, whistling. Angel came trotting up, "Hello Angel, feeling better?" Ben asked. Angel nuzzled into him. Ben smiled, and jumped up on her back and left the ranch. "Come on Rove, Gray will get you something to eat" Doug said, letting Rove run off into the field.  
  
Ben dropped Angel back off at the farm then continued up towards Moon mountain, but was stopped on the way by a pair of arms. "What the?" Ben said, "Surprised?" Karen asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "By that? Nope. Have you seen Ann?" Ben asked, prying her arms away. "No, not since she came by the vineyard this morning, why?" "She wasn't on the ranch, Doug asked me to look for her," Ben said but Karen smiled. "Her dad worries too much" Karen said. "I'd better get going Karen, I need some stuff from up the mountain. I'll see you tonight at the bar" Ben said, giving her a quick hug and then leaving.  
  
"Finally, I made it up here" Ben said, looking around he noted the herbs and verryberries. But there was no sign of the one girl he was really looking for. Ann was no where in sight, "Ann, hey Ann can you hear me?" Ben shouted. "Ben, is that you?" A voice replied, from across the river. Ben ran across and found Ann underneath the tree he used to reach the mountaintop during autumn as a little kid. "Hey, how are you?" Ben asked, "I'm fine, but I fell out of this tree earlier. I think my ankles busted" Ann said, turning her blue eyes downward towards her ankle. "Damn, your dads worried about you, he asked me to come up here to look for you" Ben said, sitting down beside her. "Well we shouldn't sit around here all day, come here" Ben said, pulling her to her feet and then supporting her.  
  
"You're right, dad will get mad if I'm not home soon" Ann said, "Did you get Angel back?" she continued. "Yeah, I did. She looks great, what'd you do?" Ben asked. "Nothing much, just kept her well groomed and other stuff I do with Cliff" Ann replied, hobbling along on Ben's arm. "I owe you one for that," Ben said, giving her a small smile they kept on walking, the sun started drooping below the mountain. "Dad's gonna be pissed" Ann said, looking upward. "You're slowing me down, come on" Ben said picking her up. "Ben, hey out me down" Ann said, "No it's gonna be faster this way, calm down ok" Ben said, walking faster. "Are you leaving Rove overnight?" Ann asked. "Yeah, he loves you" Ben said, "Almost as much as I do" he thought to himself. "Hey it's the first of summer today isn't it?" Ann said smiling. "Yeah, why?" Ben said, thinking back to the corn he had just planted this morning. "It's the fireworks festival tonight, do you want to come around and watch them with me?" Ann asked. Ben thought about it for a few seconds, "Yeah sure Ann, it'll be fun" he replied. "Good, it starts about 7:00 tonight. Come to the ranch about that time" Ann said.  
  
"What's Gray doing?" Ben asked. "Going to the mountain" Ann replied. "Why? The only person I know who's going there is Popurri, wait a second does your brother like Popurri?" Ben asked, thinking about it. "Hey maybe he does" Ann replied. "Oh well here we are" Ben said, opening the door they entered the small shop Doug ran. "Ann you're back, about time" Doug said, looking up from his work. "Hi dad," Ann said; wincing as she tried to stand up but almost fell. Ben caught her again, "She's sprained her ankle," he said, looking at Doug. "Bring her inside Ben" Doug said, opening the door. Ben helped Ann inside and into her room. "Remind me I owe you for this" Ann said, letting go of his arm and falling onto the bed. "Well you're paying me back with the fireworks festival tonight, so we're even" Ben said.  
  
"Look I better go, I'll see you later on" Ben said, giving Ann a quick wave goodbye he left the ranch, when he reached the farm he watered the plants then cooked some dinner, scoffed it then opened the tool chest. And found some fireworks that he had brought with him from the city. His ex girlfriend wasn't happy about his previous job, turned out she was working for an organization that he was called in to bust. But that was then and now, it was 6:30. "Oh crap, I better get moving after I pay a visit to Woolly in the barn. Ben made his way out to the barn, the night air was cool and Ben found Woolly without much trouble, her wool was full and top quality too, Ann was going to love this. "I have to borrow some wool Woolly" Ben said, pulling his shearing tools out. Woolly gave a small baa, and then Ben clipped Woolly's coat and put the batch of wool in the backpack he carried then headed for Green Ranch.  
  
The fireworks were close to being released by the time Ben arrived at Green Ranch, "Ben!" Ann called from over near the barn; she waved from a rug she had set up. Ben walked over, "Hey Ann how's your ankle?" Ben asked, "Still sore, I have to thank you for helping me out this afternoon" Ann said. "No you don't, but hey I thought I was here to watch the fireworks" Ben said, smiling. "You are, I'm not doing this because I'm kind" Ann said, "Yes you are, I know it's late and everything but I brought this for you" Ben said, reaching into his backpack and pulling the wool out. "Wool? For me? Thanks, how did you know it's my favorite thing?" Ann asked, taking the wool and snuggling into it. "Karen told me" Ben replied.  
  
"Hey look" Ann said, turning her head skyward and sending her red hair flying. The fireworks had started with a giant bang over the town square. "Wow, amazing" Ben said, smiling and watching the fireworks reflected in Ann's eyes. Ann noted this and blushed, "Hey I thought you were watching the fireworks." Ann said, lowering her eyes and holding his. "You never said I had to look at them in the sky, besides they reflect much better in your blue eyes" Ben said, Ann blushed again. "You're just flattering me" Ann said, ignoring him and going back to the fireworks. Ben got the message and he too turned to the fireworks and watched them. It ended a few minutes later, "Wow, that was spectacular" Ann said. "Yeah, I'd forgotten how good the fireworks looked out here. I haven't been here since I was a kid," Ben said. "Oh so you're the little boy I remember meeting ages ago" Ann said, smiling. "I must be, I'd better be getting home. Long day tomorrow" Ben said, "Yeah long cause I didn't see Karen tonight. I had some Verryberry wine for her too" Ben thought. "Hey give me a hand would you?" Ann said from the ground, Ben helped her up and then helped her hobble back to her house.  
  
"Well this is goodbye again then?" Ann asked. "Yeah, come by my farm on the 14th, I'll have your present waiting for you" Ben said with a smile. "That's my birthday, how did you find out?" Ann asked. "Gray, he's been helping me with my riding" Ben said, "Has he been on a horse?" Ann asked, a venomous edge now creeping into her voice. "Yeah, so what?" Ben said, then his head was snapped around as Ann slapped him. "How could you? After all he's been through, don't come near me again" Ann shouted then, slammed the door in his face. Ben feeling very hurt left the ranch wondering what he'd done wrong.  
  
The next morning he awoke early, and started work. Water the corn field he had set up, cut the grass, feed the chickens, and the cows and of course Woolly. He held onto two of the eggs. Elli liked getting a couple of eggs a day. Ben set off, trying to bury his feelings about Ann, that hurt and he still had no idea why she had exploded. "Damn it!" he said, punching the wall he was leaning against. "Hey what was that for?" Elli asked sticking her head out of the bakery door. "Huh? Oh hi Elli, it's nothing just something I need to sort out" Ben replied. "Well come on in, I doubt you would've showed up here without a reason" Elli said, going back inside, Ben followed her. "Here" he said, holding out her eggs. "Thanks for that, what's your problem today?" Elli asked. "Well last night." Ben began, "The festival, yeah what about it?" Elli asked. "I was over at green ranch with Ann, I mentioned that Gray had been giving me riding lessons and she exploded. What'd I do wrong?" Ben asked Elli. "Oh boy, I see the problem," Elli said, brushing some brown hair out of her eyes. "What exactly is the problem?" Ben asked. "Gray was injured pretty bad a long while ago in the horse races. Ann was really upset about that and Gray had never ridden since" Elli finished.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Ben asked Elli, paying then thanking Jeff as he brought over Ben's usual drink. "I don't know, avoid her for a little while then give her a present. Her birthday's coming up soon," Elli offered. "That works for me, thanks Elli" Ben said, draining his drink and leaving the bakery. He headed straight for the vineyard. "I hope Karen can help me out," he thought to himself. But his luck was out, Karen's slap missed him by a few centimeters, "Whoa Karen geez, what'd I do?" Ben asked. "Get out, you know exactly what you did" Karen replied almost screaming. "I didn't know it was wrong at the time, I only wanted to be able to race in the autumn horse race. Gray was the only one who offered to help me, I'll leave this with Kai" Ben said, he tossed the wine to Kai then left the vineyard.  
  
As he did so, knowing that her best friend knew hurt. It hurt a lot, now he was on his own. As Ben came back to the farm he found, Ann waiting for him. He was definitely not in the mood to put up with her now, "Hey Ben" Ann said, as she noticed him walking in. Ben ignored her and went straight for Angel, "Ben." Ann started, but Ben cut her off. "I don't care why you're here, but I don't want to talk" he said coldly, jumping up onto Angel's back he started galloping her around the perimeter of the farm, Ann just sat down and watched amazed at how good he had become. "You're good, almost as good as Gray," she said, as he jumped down after giving Angel her training session for the hour. "Why are you still here?" Ben asked, pulling his brush out he went to work grooming Angel. "I came to apologize. I exploded last night and I didn't even tell you why" Ann said. "I already know," Ben said, still ignoring her. "You do? Well I'm sorry I exploded," Ann said. "I know you are, but please my minds screwed up right now, just leave," Ben said, not coldly but with enough of an edge to get her to leave.  
  
"Damn it, first she hates me, then she wants to be friends again. Karen's probably still gonna be pissed at me. I wonder did Ann put her up to that? Why did I come here?" A lot of thoughts ran their way around Ben's mind. Angel's nuzzle brought him back to reality, Kent was standing next to him. "Hey Kent, what brings you here?" Ben asked, still brushing Angel. "I wanted to come and watch you work, it's my dream to own a farm," Kent said, watching him brush Angel. "Well maybe someday you will, here you can help me out. Keep brushing Angel" Ben said, handing the brush to Kent. "Really? Thanks a lot" Kent said, smiling and taking the brush. He was a little small to be brushing a horse so Ben brought in a stool and then watched. Kent was good, even for an eight year old. Ben hoped his child would be just as good, the child he often wished he would have with Ann. "Hello, hey Ben are you here?" A voice called out. Kent looked over, "It's ok Kent, I'll see who it is. You keep brushing Angel" Ben said, leaving the stable where he kept Angel.  
  
Karen was waiting for him at the front of the farm, "Karen, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, walking up to her. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier, my dad and I have been arguing again" Karen said, "I thought you were mad about Gray giving me riding lessons" Ben said, relived. "No, but I thought you might want to know, you have Ann in tears" Karen said. "What?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, did you have to give her the cold treatment when she was over?" Karen asked. "I don't know, it felt right at the time" Ben said, saddened by the news. Karen let a little sigh loose, "Well thanks for the wine, it was great" Karen said. "You drank it all already?" Ben asked. "Yeah, I had to struggle to get it off Kai though," Ben laughed, "Kai keeping you from getting drunk, there's a new one. I thought you two were drinking buddies," Ben said. "We are, but hey look at the time, I'd better go. You'd better apologize to Ann" Karen said, smiling she left the farm. Ben wandered back over to Kent.  
  
"Who was it?" Kent asked. "Karen," Ben replied simply. "What did she want?" Kent asked. Ben sighed, "I think it's time you went home, your grandfather would be getting worried" Ben said. "Ok, see you round" Kent said, leaving the brush on the stool. "What am I going to do Angel?" Ben asked, Angel grunted. "You think I should apologize?" Ben asked. Angel nodded her head. For a horse, she was smart. "Ok but tomorrow right? You feel like another run?" Ben asked jumping up on her back. Angel reared and Ben set her off galloping around the edge of the farm. It was almost dark by the time Ben put Angel away and headed to bed.  
  
Ben was sweating, it was still a pretty warm night and he was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep. Finally after mulling over what he could do he rose and pulled some flowers from a vase he kept. Then he grabbed a piece of paper, "Dear Ann, I'm sorry I was so cruel, mean whatever you want to call me to you this afternoon. These flowers are a friendship offering, Angel is faster than ever. I hope Rove's fine, I'll be by to pick him up on the fifth. See ya soon. Ben" he finished writing. Folding the note he, wrapped the flowers up like a bouquet and taped the note to the outside, Ben left the house and whistled for Angel who appeared by his side. Ben jumped up and trotted to Green Ranch and left the note on Ann's windowsill, and then tapped the glass until she sat up groggily. Ben jumped onto Angel and galloped away while Ann rose and carefully walked over, she opened the window and picked up flowers. "Who left these for me? They're beautiful," Ann thought to herself.  
  
Ann walked slowly back to her bed and sat down, she flicked on a light and put the flowers down while she read the note. She smiled and put the flowers in a vase, "Apology accepted Ben" she whispered. Then fell into a deep sleep, at the ranch Ben smiled as he too fell asleep.  
  
The third day of summer dawned hot and dry. "Great, this is going to be one long day" Ben muttered, sleepily dragging himself out of bed. Breakfast lay on the table, a note underneath. "Hm, no one ever gets me breakfast. I wonder who did?" Ben wondered. He pulled the note out and held it up, "I felt like making you something. Thanks for all the eggs you keep bringing me, there's also some money for the eggs I took this morning. Elli" the note said. "Well, well this day's started off well" Ben whispered to himself and headed out, the corn was starting to sprout, and Angel was wandering around. Milk and Choco mooed as he walked up, "Morning you two, got any milk for me" Ben asked, sticking a milking machine on each of them and then brushing them absentmindedly.  
  
Woolly came over, baaing for attention. Ben with his mind elsewhere didn't notice, Woolly nipped him and brought his attention back to reality, "So Woolly you want to be brushed?" Ben asked, taking the brush off Choco's coat and then he started of Woolly, and didn't notice what the time was. It had already hit 9:00 before he was finished on the farm having put the milk into the shipping box, and needed some scavenged things from up the mountain, so as usual he set off but this time it was a bit different. He brought Angel along, added bonus of having extra time left over to visit some friends. The trip around the mountain was un eventful, the nuts and summer fruits were all there and he had the shipping done by midday. Smiling to himself he headed into town, to pay a visit to his best friend.  
  
"Hey Elli, thanks for breakfast" Ben said, entering the bakery. Elli looked up from behind the counter, the mayors wife was there drinking her weekly tea. "That's alright, I figured it had been a while since you had cooked a decent breakfast" Elli replied. Ben wandered over and leaned against the counter, "Well I think Ann's forgiven me," Ben said, "Well that's good for you" Elli said. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," a person said from the doorway. "Huh? Who is it?" Ben asked looking over. "Why did you leave the note and flowers last night?" Ann asked. "I said everything I needed to in that note," Ben replied. Ann walked slowly towards him. "Thanks for the flowers, apology accepted" Ann said, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Well looks like you two are friends again," Elli observed. "Yeah looks like it, where's Rove? He normally follows you everywhere" Ben asked, noting his absence. "Gray's playing with him," Ann replied. Ben laughed, imagining Gray playing with a dog was pretty funny considering his serious attitude. "So why are you here really?" Ben asked. "I wanted to say thanks for the flowers" Ann replied. "Right sure you did, Karen put you up to this didn't she?" Ben said. Ann cracked a smile, "Yes she did, so anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Ann said, waving as she left. Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "That girl really likes you Ben" Ellen spoke up, Ben turned to face Elli's grandmother. "What makes you say that?" Ben asked. "Her face lit up when you mentioned you had left the flowers," Ellen said. "What do you think Elli?" Ben asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Your choice, she may like you but I wouldn't go and botch a friendship for no reason" Elli said, "Little do you know how much I like her" Ben thought to himself, he contented Elli by nodding, to her suggestion. "I'll give it some thought, see you later Elli" Ben said, waving as he left. He thought about Elli, he met her on his first day working the farm, Elli offered him a drink when he was completely wasted after clearing all the rocks, from there their friendship had blossomed and she was content with the daily supplies of eggs or milk. Another person who he got on well with was Gray, Ann's brother. Gray acted tough but he was really soft once you got to know him. Ben feeling good headed for the beach to do a little fishing.  
  
The trip was boring, nothing ever happened. Ann waved as he passed the ranch and Ben gave her a little smile but continued on his way and arrived at the beach a short time later, "She's gonna find out sooner or later. You may as well tell her," a voice said, "If anything goes wrong you're taking the fall," the other voice replied. "Fine, but remember Ben had better not get wind of this plan," the first voice finished the conversation. Ben ignored what they had just finished saying and walked out, the two people jumped. One was Gray and the other was Karen, they recovered, "Oh hey Ben, what are you doing here" Karen asked. "Fishing, I think the jumpers gonna be around today" Ben said, pulling his rod out. "Uh, yeah but did you hear anything before?" Karen asked, Gray was standing still and staring out over the ocean. "Nope," Ben said, lying to Karen's face.  
  
Gray knew Ben was lying and he didn't mind, Ann had a feeling that he liked her a lot. Giving her the wool on the fireworks festival brought those suspicions up, "Hey Ben, after your done fishing come by the ranch, I need to talk to you" Gray said, giving him a little wave he left. "So are you going to hang around or go home Karen?" Ben asked. "I'll hang around, I've never been fishing" Karen said, "It's easy. You just cast out like this" Ben said, casting the line out. "And wait" he continued sitting down. "Give me the rod" Karen said. Ben handed it over to her, the sun was still high in the sky and both Ben and Karen were both stinking hot. "Merciless prick of a thing" Ben muttered, Karen who was holding the rod looked over, "What is?" the sun, it's too hot" Ben said, wiping his forehead. The rod started jiggling around, "Hey a bite" Ben said, grabbing a hold of the rod. "What do I do?" Karen asked, "Start winding it in," Ben said, making sure his hold was secure. The fish that was hooked leaped out of the water, "Oh shit it is the jumper" Ben said, feeling the line being tugged strongly. "Ben I'm loosing my grip" Karen said, sliding as the jumper started to get the upper hand.  
  
"Damn," Ben muttered, and let go the of the rod and grabbed Karen and held onto her. The jumper was proving to be stronger than both of them had imagined and they both started to slip towards the edge. "Hold on Karen," Ben said, reaching into his backpack he ripped out his ax and looked out over the water. Then jumper was about 5 meters away, "Ben hurry" Karen said, tipping on the edge. Ben dived in and swam quickly towards the jumper, and once he reached it brought the ax down heavily on the jumpers head. The jumper flipped upside down, and floated dead in the water. A splash behind him made Ben turn around, Karen was floundering, "Ben, h.help" Karen shouted.  
  
"Karen!" Ben shouted back, swimming as hard as he could. Karen was floundering and close to drowning. Ben reached her just in time, and managed to drag her and the jumper back to shore. Karen coughed and spluttered all over the place, "Thanks for the help," Karen said, staring upwards. "You're welcome," Ben said, helping Karen to sit up and holding her in his arms. "Are you sure you're ok?" Ben asked, speaking softly and rocking her gently. "Stop the rocking, please its bad enough falling into the ocean. Ben laughed softly, "Right." They sat there for a few minutes like that, Karen's clothes were sopping wet and her hair was too. Ben didn't look much better but the sun was still high in the air and they dried off quickly. Ben released Karen from his arms; "You want me to walk you home?" Ben asked. "Nah, better not or my parents will think we were doing something" Karen replied. "I can understand that, you'd better get home and change" Ben said, "Thanks for the save" Karen said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime, I don't want you to abandon your vineyard, the wines great" Ben said. "See you later?" Karen asked. "Yep, I'll be by the bar tonight" Ben replied, waving goodbye to her.  
  
Ben looked at the cut the ax had made in the jumpers forehead, it was pretty disgusting but it was going to be worth the catch, he had heard it shipped for around 5000G. Ben threw the fish in his bag and headed home; wandering away he noted the time seemed to be about 4:00 given the light available. "Hey Ben" Gray called out as he was passing Green ranch. "Hm, oh Gray. Hi what'd you want to talk about?" Ben asked, stopping and looking to over to where Gray was standing. "I know you heard what Karen and I were talking about down on the beach" Gray said. "Gray look I don't care who or what it concerned, I need some sleep," Ben said, avoiding conversation. "Right, just don't expect to win the Autumn horse race, Cliff's in much better shape than Angel" Gray said. "She'll win, trust me" Ben replied leaving. Gray sighed and thought about Popurri, he had been lately. Popurri was having a party in a few nights and he was invited, kind of weird considering they never talked much.  
  
Ben arrived home and felt positively sick; he dumped the jumper in the shipping bin and headed for the bar. Karen wanted to see him again and he wasn't going to break a promise. He arrived a little before 6:00 but knowing Duke he would have the door open and Ben walked inside. "Ben!" Karen said, running towards him and throwing herself into his arms. Ben caught her amazed at her attitude, "Hey Karen what's with all the kindness?" Ben asked. "You saved my life, and I owe you a lot" Karen replied. Ben smiled and untangled Karen's arms from his body. "So still thinking of heading for the city?" Ben asked, sitting down on a stool. "Nope, my dad's been going easy on me since the vineyard started picking up" Karen replied. "So the goddess did her work," Ben thought to himself. He had wished for the vineyard to get back on its feet. Karen brought over some wine, and Ben took a swig.  
  
"You planning on getting me drunk?" Ben asked Karen, "And don't give me a bullshit answer, I want the truth" Ben continued. "That was my plan but you busted me," Karen replied. "Good, there's the person I wanted to talk to" Ben said when Gray entered. "Hey, Gray. What'd you want to talk about?" Ben waved him over. "Karen some wine please" Gray said sitting down. "Ann, she's now talking about you non stop. It's getting annoying. It's pretty different for Ann too; she normally talks about animal's non-stop. Now her topics you, just great" Gray said, Karen deposited his drink and then went back to being a barmaid. "And Popurri's been talking about you non stop, at least according to Elli at the end of spring" Ben said, "You invited to her party after the Veggie festival on the 9th?" Gray asked. "Yeah, is Ann?" Ben replied, "Yep, should be a good party" Gray said. Ben laughed and nodded, "I better head home, long day tomorrow" Ben said, rising and leaving the bar. "Has he found out anything?" Karen asked Gray. "No, he doesn't know that you love him" Gray replied.  
  
Ben returned home and hit the sack, feeling thoroughly sick. Sleeping through the night he was plagued by dreams of horrible things happening to Ann, over and over again she screamed out his name as she was ripped out of his life over and over. He awoke the next morning feeling like shit, but even so he started work. Watering the corn, and brushing the cows took no effort but when I came to hoeing up the land, his vision started to blur over. "Damn" Ben muttered and tried with one last swing to till the unyielding earth, and after that hit he collapsed.  
  
Popurri walked onto the farm, "Wow so the rumors were true he did plant some roses," Popurri said, noticing the rosebush that Ben had placed right next to the letterbox, "Ben, hey Ben" she called out, walking out onto the pasture he had made. "Hmm what's that?" Popurri wondered, noticing a heap further out in the field, she wandered over and gasped. "BEN!" she squealed, sitting him up. "Ben can you hear me?" Popurri tried again. Ben still didn't respond, "Over working yourself isn't a good thing to do" Popurri said, dragging him under a tree she put a cold towel on his head. "I'll go for some help," Popurri said, running off the farm and next door to Green Ranch. "ANN! GRAY! Someone help me," Popurri shouted upon arriving. Ann came running up, "What is it Popurri?" Ann asked. "It's Ben, he's unconscious" Popurri said, "Oh no, go get the Potion Shop Master. I'll keep an eye on him" Ann said, running for the farm ignoring her ankle's pain.  
  
Ann ran onto the farm and saw Ben still unconscious under the tree, "Ben?" Ann whispered to herself. She ran over and felt his forehead. "Ouch" Ann said, drawing her hand away quickly, Ben's forehead was scorching hot. "You overworked yourself," Ann said, whistling for Angel who came trotting over quickly. "Good girl" Ann said, scratching one of her ears before lifting Ben up and onto her back. "Come on," Ann continued. Angel followed Ann back to the house, where Ann opened up the door and managed to carry him as far as the bed before she was almost exhausted. "Come on Ben wake up" Ann said, pulling his flask out and spilling some water onto his face.  
  
Ben slowly opened up his eyes, taking in the sight that was before him. Ann's eye's full of concern for him was the first thing that made him realize that something had happened. "Ann, hm where am I?" Ben asked leaning on his elbows. "Inside your house," Ann said sliding onto the bed beside him. "What happened?" Ben asked. "You overworked yourself. Were you feeling sick this morning?" Ann asked. Ben thought about it, the world was still a bit blurry, "I think so. The last thing I remember was trying to till some soil for the Tomato patch I was putting in," Ben said. "Well that won't happen anytime soon" Ann said, with a little smile she handed him his flask. Ben drank from it deeply; Ann tugged it away from him. "Rest now," she said, pulling him back and stroking his brown hair. This was almost heaven in Ben's opinion. He was alone with the girl he wanted to marry; on a bed with no one to interrupt. a knock at the door shattered that dream.  
  
"Come on in Popurri" Ann called out, getting off the bed. Popurri entered with the Potion shop owner close behind. He came over and took Ben's temperature and a blood sample before giving his diagnosis. "Heat stroke, and overwork. Don't work so hard" the potion shop owner said, before leaving. "Are you going to be ok Ben?" Popurri asked. "Yeah, thanks. What happened after I blacked out?" Ben asked. "Well I dropped by the ranch to see the roses, and then I found you unconscious near some freshly tilled soil. I pulled you underneath that tree and put a wet cloth on your head then went for help" Popurri said, "Then she came to the ranch, I offered to help out and sent I mean asked Popurri to get the potion shop owner. I managed to get you back here, thanks to Angel then put you inside on the bed where you woke up," Ann finished the story.  
  
"Thanks to both of you for helping me out, Popurri I'll be at the Vegetable festival after party your having with the Potato Salsa I said I'd bring" Ben said, "Hope you get well soon" Popurri said, waving as she left the house. "How's your ankle?" Ben asked turning to Ann. "Sore, shove over" Ann said, Ben moved over and Ann sat down beside him again. "A lot's happened in these first four days huh?" Ben said. Ann chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that" she said, smiling. "Speaking of the Veggie festival, wanna go with me?" Ben asked Ann. "Ben, I. I'd love to go with you. But promise me one thing" Ann said. "What?" Ben asked. "Don't work too hard from now on," Ann said. "It's a hard life being a farmer, but I'll try my best Ann. I promise" Ben replied. "Thank you," Ann said, looking at him. Ben lay back and stared at the roof of his small house. "How's Rove doing?" Ben asked, drinking some more water. "He's fine, like you said he loves me" Ann said, another knock on the door broke the moment they were sharing.  
  
"Come in," Ben called out, Elli came in. "What happened?" she asked. "Hey Elli, sorry I didn't deliver your eggs this morning" Ben said, wiping his forehead. "What did you do to yourself this time?" Elli asked, knowing he had already overworked himself before. "Overworked myself again, damn the chickens need feeding and the eggs need to be crated" Ben said, trying to get up. Ann shoved him back down, "No, you heard what the potion shop owner said. Don't work yourself so hard, you're staying in bed for the rest of the day" Ann said. Elli giggled, "I'll do it, where's the feed?" she asked, "On a shelf in the coop, take as many eggs as you need" Ben replied. "Good now listen to what Ann's saying and rest," Elli said, leaving the house. "Alright you both win," Ben said relaxing and closing his eyes. Soon enough he was asleep. Elli peeked in to see if he had dropped off, "You sure he's going to be ok?" Ann asked Elli. "He will, he'll be up and working again tomorrow morning. He just needs some sleep that's all" Elli said, Ann breathed a sigh of relief. "He'd better keep to his promise" Ann whispered to herself. Elli left; Ann decided to stay a little while longer.  
  
Ben slept for a long-time, not waking for a drink or food. He rose and looked at his watch. "7:00? I slept for that long?" Ben asked, shrugging he drank the water he needed, coming back to the bed he noticed something that should've leapt out him when he woke up, a body was slumped sleeping on the table. "Who's that?" Ben wondered and walked over. It was Ann, "Ann, wake up" Ben said shaking her lightly. "Hmm, what? Who's there?" Ann said groggily. Ben wanted to laugh but didn't, "It's Ben, and you must have fallen asleep," Ben said. kneeling beside her. "What's the time?" Ann asked. "About 7:00" Ben replied. "Damn it, dad's gonna throw a fit" Ann said, suddenly standing up. "You should've left after I went to sleep, I don't need help taking care of myself y'know" Ben said. "Yeah right, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm bringing Rove back" Ann said. "Thanks, now get out of here," Ben said, standing up and walking her to the door. "Take care of yourself" Ann said, stepping out the door. "Ann wait," Ben said, grabbing her arm. "Hmm, what?" Ann asked. "I.I wanted to say thanks, for helping me out today" Ben said. "You're welcome, remember you promised to not overwork yourself" Ann said. "Right, I know" Ben said, giving her a smile. Ann returned it, then turned and left.  
  
Ben went to bed, feeling a little less sick than what he had previously. Part it was due to him sleeping some of it off. The rest of it was due to Ann; she liked him and had agreed to go with him to the Veggie festival. Ben fell back into bed feeling like nothing could be wrong in the world. Rove's barking woke him up the next morning, smiling Ben got out of bed and went straight outside, Rove bounded forward and jumped onto Ben knocking him down, "Rove! Hey boy" Ben said, brushing his fur with his free hand. Ben looked up and noticed Ann laughing herself stupid. He smiled, "Hey Ann, what's up?" Ben asked, rubbing a spot where Rove had licked him. "Rove's missed you a lot, I woke up this morning and he was ready to leave and come back here" Ann said, offering Ben a hand up. Ben accepted it and got back up.  
  
"Thanks Ann," Ben said. Rove was begging for attention and Ben patted him some more until he calmed down. "He's been away from you too long" Ann said. "I know, but he loves you. Don't you Rove?" Ben said, Rove barked and jumped up onto Ann. Ben laughed as Rove licked her, "See my point?" Ben asked. Ann laughed, "Yeah I do" Ann said, managing to get Rove off her. Ben helped her to her feet, "We're even now I guess" Ben said with a smile. "Better get to work" Ben continued, "I'll give you a hand" Ann said, heading for the chicken coop. "Thanks," Ben replied heading for the barn. Good thing about this was he found Woolly's coat had grown back, Ben smiled. "Come here Woolly, I need your coat" Ben said, calling Woolly over. Woolly wandered over slowly and let her coat be shorn off. Ben then milked Choco and Milky, and fed all three of the animals he kept in the barn. He left with Woolly's coat held in his hand, but he found Ann riding Angel around the field, "Wow she can ride well" Ben whispered to himself, Ann came trotting up and jumping off Angel's back. "Here, this is for you" Ben said, holding out the wool. "Aw you shouldn't have" Ann said, taking the wool. "Thanks for taking Angel out this morning, come on I have one more thing I need to do before I'm free for the day" Ben said. "What's that?" Ann asked. "Water the corn" Ben replied. Walking towards the corn field and watering the corn before Ann caught up with him.  
  
The corn glistened and some droplets dripped off it and splashed on the ground. Ann wandered slowly up, "You look so focused while your working" Ann said. Ben laughed and nodded, "I have to focus, or otherwise I'll get kicked off the farm" Ben said. "And I'd hate having to leave this place, I'd miss everyone" he continued. "Now I see why you work so hard," Ann said, feeling sorry for him. She never had to work that hard, her brother or dad always took some of the workload away from her.  
  
Ben had a fair idea of what Ann was thinking but he let it go, he didn't want her to feel some kind of obligation to help him work. Although that was his eventual plan, first of all the farm would be successful then he'd marry Ann. Making her the happiest girl in Flower Bud Village and finally they'd have two wonderful children that would one day inherit the farm from their father. Ben sighed and looked up at the sun, and then back down to the ground. "I've forgotten what grandpa's farm looked like. I loved coming up here as a kid," Ben said, looking around at what his farm looked like. Wooden posts fenced off two grassy areas' where the cows and chickens could wander freely all day. And then there was the cornfield, and the new tomato field he was just starting to fill in. "The farm looks great," Ann said trying to cheer him up. "Maybe you'd better go, I've got to finish tilling this new soil," Ben said, wandering over to the rows of recently tilled soil he'd been working on at the end of spring. "Remember your promise to me" Ann said, turning her back and leaving. "I will, I love you" Ben whispered.  
  
"Is Ann trying to muscle in on Ben?" Karen wondered as she spotted her leaving the farm. Ann walking out in a very good mood didn't notice Karen and continued on towards Green Ranch. Karen walked onto the farm, "Hey there!" Karen said cheerfully as she saw Ben. Ben didn't look up, he was concentrating on planting the tomato seeds, Karen feeling a little bit hurt walked over to him. Ben still didn't notice her, "Uh Ben?" Karen asked. "Huh? Oh Karen hi what's up?" Ben asked. "Not much, what about you?" Karen replied. "Felt sick all day yesterday. Popurri found me collapsed out in the field," Ben said. "Oh, poor baby" Karen said, kissing his cheek. Ben noted this, since when were they this good friends? He wondered. "Karen, since when were we this good friends?" Ben asked. "Since you saved me from that fish" Karen replied.  
  
Uh oh, warning bells shot off in Ben's head. Saving Karen from the jumper was a good deed, unfortunately she was going to be real hurt, real soon because on the 9th there was the Veggie festival and he was going with Ann. "Karen I saved you because we're friends. It's not that big a deal," Ben said. "To me it is, why not to you?" Karen asked. "Because Kai likes you" Ben wanted to say but held himself back. "I've fished so many times and I've been dragged in so many times that getting out of the water barely registers with me anymore. I saved you because I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise" Ben replied. Karen listened then grabbed his shirt and pulled in for a kiss, their lips touched but Ben pulled away. An icy edge now in his voice, "Look Karen, I might have saved your life but that doesn't mean I love you. Letting you drown would have been cruel so I saved you instead, I don't love you now get off my farm" Ben said. Karen looked hurt, very hurt and she ran home crying. Ben feeling slightly guilty went back to work, sleeping on it made the worrying become worse; Ben needed someone to talk to. And that someone was in town at the bakery.  
  
Elli groaned aloud when she heard what had happened and then tapped Ben on the head. "You're having a lot of girl problems lately aren't you?" she said. Ben smiled, "Yeah that's one way of putting it. What do you think I should do?" Ben asked. "Apologize to her," Elli replied. "But she's roaring mad at me, how am I going to get near her?" Ben asked. "Not my problem. No that's too mean" Elli said, thinking about something. "What?" Ben asked, "Well you'd better not tell anyone about this," Elli said. Ben shook his head and Elli continued, "Well I think Kai likes Karen, if you could somehow set them up then." Elli said, "Karen doesn't stay mad at me, and she gets a guy who likes her too" Ben said, smiling. "Ben don't even think about it" Elli said, but it was too late Ben was out the door and to the vineyard in less than a minute, he talked quickly with Kai then left before Karen's temper got the better of her. He returned home at about 5:00 and fell asleep with Rove at the foot of the bed.  
  
The next few days streamed by, it was soon the 9th of summer, the Vegetable festival. The day Ben had been looking forward to since he asked Ann to go with him. Ben yawned and got up, giving Rove a pat on the head he let him out to run about the field. Ben flicked on the T.V to check the weather, "The weather tomorrow will be rainy and the day after that will be the hurricane" the weather woman said, Ben turned the T.V off and headed outside straight away. He whistled for Rove, "Rove round up the cows and sheep" he said, Rove ran off and had the three animals waiting by the barn doors by the time Ben had finished putting the chickens away. "Sorry girls but your going to have to stay inside for a few days" Ben said opening the door to let the animals inside. He brushed all of them for 5 minutes each, and made sure they had plenty of food for the day.  
  
He went back outside and was just about finished watering the plants when Ann walked onto the farm. "Morning Ann," Ben said looking up. He knew Ann had entered because Rove wouldn't stop barking. "Good boy Rove," Ann said scratching his ears. "Morning Ben, ready to go?" she asked. "In a sec, come in" Ben said opening the door for her. Ann entered, "Did you hear about the hurricane?" Ben asked, tossing his shirt onto the bed and grabbing a new one. "Yeah, are your animals inside?" Ann asked. "Yep, I'll have to visit the harvest sprites tomorrow and ask them if they can feed the animals during the hurricane" Ben said, slipping his shirt on and grabbing his Potato that he was entering in the competition. "Are you entering anything?" Ben asked, now noticing that Ann wasn't carrying a vegetable. "Nope, I don't have anything worth entering" Ann said. Figuring it was about time to get moving Ben and Ann headed to the festival, chatting lightly about the time they met and other moments they'd shared since.  
  
They were still smiling when they reached the mayor and his wife, "Good morning Ben, have you got anything to enter?" the mayor asked. "This potato is what I'm entering this year" Ben said, the mayor looked over it. "I'll put it with the rest of the entries, what about you Ann?" the mayor asked turning to Ann. "Nothing this year, I just want to judge" Ann replied. "Ok go on up," the mayor said standing aside and letting them through. "About time" Ben whispered to Ann. Ann giggled, "He's just old. Don't be so harsh" she whispered back. The festival was well underway; the various bounties of nature were all on display, from Eggplants and Cabbages to Strawberries and Tomatoes. "Nice selection of crops," Ben noted looking around. "Well this is the time of the year we showcase them" Ann replied. "Well forgive me for being new" Ben said, almost inviting her to start arguing. "Your forgiven," Ann replied. They both wandered around and talked to many people but Ben avoided Karen, and Karen avoided him. Finally the time came to announce the winner of the festival.  
  
"This years winner is, Mr. Ben the new farmer and his potato" the mayor said, after the gourmand delivered his verdict. "Congratulations Ben" the potion shop owner said, slapping him on the back. "The PSM usually wins," Ann whispered and continued clapping along with the rest of the crowd, Ben made his way forward to collect his prize. A power berry. "Here's your prize" the mayor said holding out the berry, Ben ate it and immediately felt his energy return. "I love those berries," Ben thought to himself. "That's it folks, that's all we've got this year" the mayor said, dismissing everyone. Ben and Ann now headed to Green Ranch, "So what are you going to wear to Popurri's party?" Ben asked. "You'll see soon enough" Ann replied. "Aw, you gonna leave me hanging in suspense?" Ben asked. Ann poked her tongue out and nodded, "Fine then I'll see you there" Ben said, waving as he headed home.  
  
He arrived and made sure Angel was safely in the barn before getting ready, he threw away his normal work clothes and put on some more casual things he used to wear back in the city. "Now for that for that potato salsa I've been keeping for Pop's party" Ben muttered to himself, he went into the kitchen and grabbed it out of the refrigerator. He set off a little before 6:50 giving himself a little under 10 minutes to walk the 5-minute walk to Popurri's house. Smiling as he entered and found the party just getting started.  
  
"Hey Popurri!" Ben said, smiling as he walked into the house. "Ben! Hi, thanks for coming" Popurri said walking over from where she had been talking to Elli and Cliff. "Here's the salsa I said I'd bring" Ben said holding out the salsa. "Put it with the rest of the food and relax, I threw this party for that reason" Popurri said, smiling and returning to her conversation. Ben put the salsa down and turned around, his gut went ice cold. Karen threw him the darkest look he'd ever been on the receiving end of, but she was on Kai's arm and that was good news. The party was getting well underway and Ben was having a good time. Not feeling out of place because people wore the same kind of casual clothes he did when he was in the city. He couldn't wait to see what Ann was wearing. And he didn't have to wait long; Ann entered the party a few seconds later and Ben's heart stopped for a second. She looked stunning in her outfit; a blue jacket covering her yellow dress with the broach of the horse Ben had given her a long time ago as a kid.  
  
Ann looked over and blushed, "Excuse me" Ann said slipping away from Gray and walking over to Ben. Gray and Popurri were left alone and were talking pretty well. Ben smiled when Ann stopped in front of him, "You look great" he said, smiling and drinking a little bit of wine. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Ann replied. The music kicked in at that exact moment. "Ever get the feeling someone's working against us?" Ben asked. They both turned to the DJ stand, the DJ was hidden behind some sunglasses and they couldn't guess at who it was. "Yeah, I think someone is working against us Ben" Ann replied. "Since the music's right, care to dance?" Ben asked. "I'd love to," Ann replied, Ben took her hand and led her to the floor. Popurri and Gray, and Karen and Kai joined them soon after. The music was fast and Ben was having a hard time keeping up with Ann's movements, but he was in luck.  
  
Because Popurri let go of Gray and walked over to make an announcement, "I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight, have fun" she said, and whispered something to the DJ. A slower more romantic song took the fast ones place, "Someone's definitely working against us," Ben whispered to Ann, who giggled. Ben slid his arms around Ann while hers snaked up around his neck, they rotated slowly on the spot enjoying each other's company. Too soon the food was gone and the music had stopped for the night.  
  
Ben thanked Popurri for the party and waited for Ann to come out. Ann did about five minutes later without Gray. "Ann, hey come on," Ben said, taking one of her hands and leading her somewhere. "Ben, where are you taking me?" she asked. "Shhhh you'll see soon enough" Ben replied, they passed over two bridges and arrived in a moonlit grotto. "What is this place?" Ann asked as she stared around in awe. "Pretty amazing huh? That's not all the surprises I've got for you" Ben said, moving aside he revealed a box. "A box?" Ann asked. "It's what's inside that counts" Ben recited an age-old saying. Ann opened it to reveal an egg. "An egg, you lead me up the mountain to a lovely grotto and give me an egg?" Ann said, rage boiling. "Calm down, now come over here and throw it in the pond" Ben said, reaching out with one hand. Ann took it and Ben gently pulled her over. "Go on" he urged, Ann threw it into the pool that was in the middle of the grotto. A ghostly figure rose from the pool and stood before them. "An offering? You have offered me something young one now make a wish" the figure said. "Who is this?" Ann whispered to Ben, "The goddess of spring. She can grant anyone one wish" Ben whispered back. "The goddess, but I thought she was only a legend," Ann said looking over her shoulder at the real goddess floating before her. "I wish for. a stroll on the mountain top with the man I love" Ann whispered. "So it shall be young one" the goddess said, both she and Ben were taken to the top of the mountain under a full moon.  
  
"You wished for us to come here?" Ben asked. Ann frowned, "And you don't want to stay?" she asked. "No of course I want to stay, I'm just." Ben said, searching for the right words. "Amazed?" Ann offered, "Yeah, amazed that's the word. Hey watch this" Ben said, sticking out one of his arms. Ann watched, in wonderment as Ben's hand suddenly produced a rose. "Surprised?" Ben asked, holding out the rose for Ann. Ann took it smiling, "Are you a wizard?" Ann asked. Ben smiled, "No, I picked up a few tricks back home though" Ben said, bowing. "Thanks for the flower" Ann said, taking one of his hands smiling. "Ann what exactly did you wish for?" Ben asked. "For a walk on the mountaintop with you," Ann replied, Ben got the feeling she wasn't telling the entire truth but he let it go and put an arm around Ann, and they started walking.  
  
It was soon very cold, Ann shivered. "It's so cold" Ann whispered. "That's because it's." Ben glanced at his watch, "Oh crap 1:00am" Ben said, "Dad's gonna ground me forever" Ann moaned. "Come on lets head down" Ben offered her his hand; Ann accepted it and they almost ran down the mountain. Until they found the bridge was out, "Damn it" Ann kicked some rocks off the cliff. "No need for that, come here" Ben said. Ann walked over and found Ben staring off a cliff edge that led down to the carpenters hut. "You're going to jump off this?" Ann asked. "Yep, just watch" Ben said, jumping off he landed crouched on the ground. "Easy, come on" Ben said, motioning for Ann to jump. "I don't think I can" Ann said, "Close your eyes, I'll do the rest. I promise you I won't miss catching you" Ben said. Ann sighed, closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
Ann feel for what seemed like ages, before landing in Ben's strong arms. "Told you I'd catch you" Ben said. Ann breathed a sigh of relief, "You're good" Ann replied. Ben set her down and Ann shivered again. "Cold?" Ben asked. "Yes very," Ann said. "Ann, here take my coat" Ben said, shedding his coat and holding out for Ann. "No, you'll freeze" Ann said. "Take the coat!" Ben said, putting it on her. "I shouldn't have, you'll freeze" Ann said, genuinely concerned about him. "I'm fine, come on lets go" Ben said pulling Ann closer. They walked out of the mountains and arrived at Green Ranch, "Well I guess this is goodnight" Ann said. "Yeah guess so," Ben said staring at the ground. "I had a really good time tonight" Ann said, "Me too" Ben said. "Well goodnight" Ann said, reaching for the door handle, "Ann?" Ben said. Ann turned around and raised her eyebrow. Ben said nothing and reached out and slowly drew her to him. Ann turned red, Ben turned red too but they finally after a long time reached each other's lips, the door creaked and they broke away without ever actually kissing each other. "ANN! GET INSIDE NOW, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO STAY OUT THIS LATE," Doug roared. Ann withdrew and Doug turned coldly to Ben, "I don't know where you two were but she's never coming near you again" he said, slamming the door.  
  
Ann argued the rest of the night away; her dad didn't relent and grounded Ann until the start of autumn. "Damn it," Ann said punching a wall. The pictures that were up rattled, and nearly fell down. "Ann, can I come in?" Gray asked from behind the door. "Yeah, come in" Ann said sighed. "Are you ok?" Gray asked. "No, I want to see him again" Ann replied. "I know the feeling, hey y'know at the party. Popurri and I kissed" Gray said, blushing. Ann groaned and flopped down on the bed. "What?" Gray asked, "I was about to kiss Ben and then dad wrecked it all" Ann said, muffled by a pillow. Gray left it at that; he'd made his sister feel bad enough. "Bye sis, what ever you want him to know I'll pass on. Night" Gray said leaving. "Thanks Gray" Ann whispered.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Ben shouted punching the ground, little rocks flew up and bounced off his closed eyes. He'd almost done it, he'd almost kissed Ann but fate just had to go and screw him over again. Ben sighed, "I guess it's no big deal I mean how bad will Ann's dads punishment be?" Ben asked thin air. He fell asleep regretting not getting that one kiss. He awoke the next morning feeling sorry for himself, he forgot that today was going to be soaking wet because of the hurricane that was coming tomorrow, and he desperately needed to see Ann. His desperation only grew over the next few days. Even the hurricane damage to his corn and tomato field couldn't get him out of the depression. The desperation kept on growing until the 14th of summer; he knew exactly what he would do.  
  
The 14th dawned hot; Ben smiled though and got through feeding his animals quickly. Packing as much corn as he could into his backpack he headed for Green Ranch. It was still very early and Ben was determined to see Ann before Doug could stop him. Ben entered and found no one awake, "Good" he whispered and headed straight for Ann's window. He looked in and saw Ann asleep, "She looks so beautiful" Ben thought to himself and tapped softly on her glass. "Ben! What are you doing here? Dad'll kill you if he finds you" Gray said, sticking his head out the door of his house. "Y'know me, I have to see your sister. It's her birthday today" Ben replied and kept on tapping. Ann stirred slowly, looking up she ran to the window and flung it open, Gray retreated into his mini house.  
  
"Ben! Dad will go ballistic" Ann said, throwing her arms around him. "I couldn't resist, I had to see you. It's your birthday" Ben replied, hugging her back. Pulling away, Ben jumped in her window. "You know you shouldn't even be inside my room" Ann said. "Ann, I don't care" Ben said, picking the corn out of his backpack and putting it on her bed. "Corn? You shouldn't have" Ann said, sliding her arms around him. "Wait that's not all I've got, I also have this woolen jumper" Ben whispered pulling it out, Ann took it smiling. "And finally this," Ben said, holding out a note. Ann took the final present. "I owe you anything you want" the note read. Ann looked up to him, "Ben, you really shouldn't have done any of this. Dad's going to murder you" Ann said. "Ann, I know this might hurt you. I don't care about what your dad's going to do to me, I needed to see you" Ben said, leaning in closer and closer to her, Ann stopped him. "I love the presents, but I want you to leave now, before dad catches you. I'll be by the farm tonight I promise" Ann said, giving him one final hug and then watching as he ran from the ranch.  
  
Gray looked in the window, and whistled. "He spoiled you rotten, you'd better hide it from dad. You know him," Gray said. "Yeah, but where am I gonna stash the stuff?" Ann asked. "You're problem, not mine" Gray said. "Gray help me out please," Ann begged, throwing the jumper into her closet. The note she jammed into the pocket of her overalls. "The corn? Come on hand it out to me. I'll stash it in my fridge" Gray said. "Thanks Gray, you're the best" Ann said, handing the corn out the window. Gray managed to get it all stashed before they both showed up for breakfast that morning. Ben was in the best mood he'd been in for ages. Smiling he walked into the bakery, Elli looked up and noticed it immediately.  
  
"You're in a good mood today, why?" Elli asked. "Ann and I are having dinner tonight, at my place. Against her dad's wishes" Ben said. "Against her dad's wishes? What if you get busted?" Elli asked. "We both don't care, we'll keep finding ways to see each other" Ben replied. Elli laughed, "Have fun tonight. It's good that you're finally out of your depression" Elli laughed. Ben smiled, "Thanks for listening to me" Ben said, giving her a smile then leaving the bakery and heading for home. Ben had everything set up, candles, food and roses.  
  
A tap at the door made Ben stop preparing and actually pay attention to what was about to happen. "Ben, are you here?" Ann asked, Ben smiled and opened the door and stood back to let Ann enter. "Wow, you went to so much trouble" Ann said looking at the dinner he set up. "For you, it was no trouble at all" Ben replied, tapping the button on the stereo system. The music he and Ann had danced to at Popurri's party. "Isn't this?" Ann started, Ben nodded. "The music we danced to at Pop's party? Yes it is" Ben said. Ann was completely blown away, "Come on, eat" Ben said, offering her a chair. Ann accepted it and sat down looking at what Ben had prepared. Corn, lots and lots of corn dishes. Ben offered her a smile before sitting down. "Eat up, we've got the entire night" Ben said. "Mmm Corn pasta, my favorite" Ann said spooning it onto her plate. "Corn fritter for me" Ben said, picking on up and starting on it. Ann looked up and watched Ben for a little, Ben did the same. "That was beautiful, you're a great cook," Ann said, "Thanks. May I have this dance?" Ben asked, bowing. Ann took his outstretched hand, "I'd love to" she replied, they spun on the same spot heads resting against each other whispering. The music stopped as the tape reached the end of one side, "That's all I really had planned for tonight" Ben confessed, staring at the floor. But he wasn't to be discouraged from getting what he wanted, "Where did we leave off after Popurri's party?" Ben asked. "I think we were saying goodbye like this" Ann said, leaning towards him. Ben hid the smile he knew was coming and closed his head with Ann's. Then finally, after a long long wait for both of them. They finally kissed, completely oblivious to anything. Rove barked at something and Ben broke the kiss, "Something or someone's out there" he said looking over his shoulder, deciding to ignore it he flopped down on the bed.  
  
"They're kissing? Gray are you sure we should be doing this?" Popurri asked. Gray chuckled, "Come on you didn't want to see what happened after your party?" Gray asked. Popurri giggled, "Ok I did try and get those two hooked up at my party I'll admit that" Popurri said. "But you didn't see my dad go ballistic at her, they were just about to kiss when he opened the door to go looking for her" Gray said, "Where's your dad now?" Popurri asked. "Out with a case of heat stroke, he doesn't know Ann snuck out" Gray replied. "That's good for them, come on" Popurri said, tugging on Gray's shirt. They left the farm.  
  
Ann flopped down beside Ben a few seconds later and rested her head on his chest. Ben stroked her hair, "I never thought we'd get to this stage," he whispered. "After dad went psycho at you, I didn't want anything else but to be with you," Ann whispered back. "Shouldn't you be going? I bet your dad doesn't know you're here," Ben said, sitting up. "He's out with heatstroke, he overworked himself just like you" Ann said poking his chest on the last three words. Ben smiled, "Don't remind me. So when are you free next?" Ben asked. "Finishing the date already?" Ann asked. "What do you think?" Ben said. "I'm free for the Firefly festival on the 17th, and I'll be at the Sea race on the 24th" Ann said. "Next date I take you on will be down on that beach after I win the sea race" Ben replied, getting up and walking her to the door. "Thanks for dinner" Ann said, Ben smiled and kissed her one last time. "See you then!" he said cheerfully. Ann left and as soon as he was sure she'd left, he cheered. He'd made it through one perfect night with the woman of his dreams. Happy and content he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.  
  
Ann arrived home in a similar mood; the birthday date was the best present she could've asked for. But he still owed her something, that note was perhaps the most precious treasure he'd given her yet. Ann climbed in through her window and found no one waiting in her room for her; she breathed a sigh of relief. At least nothing could go wrong for now. There was a new girl in town, she'd heard from Karen. Named Jessica, Cliff seemed to be very interested in her. That was another problem solved, Cliff had been round at the ranch the last few days bugging Ann. She got the feeling he liked her, but since Jessica showed up Cliff had been non-stop gasbagging to her.  
  
Ben rose the next morning, the euphoria of winning the girl of his dreams kiss was still fresh and he blitzed through his morning chores before the clock struck 8:00. Having one hour free before everyone would be up he headed up the mountain to chop some wood. As he arrived he found Maria looking carefully at the bugs the mountain sometimes had to offer. "Impressive isn't it?" Maria said looking up as he approached. "I don't believe we've met" Ben said. Maria adjusted her glasses, "Sorry. I'm Maria the mayor's daughter, I come up here on my days off" Maria said. "Well about bugs, you see I'm a farmer and they annoy me by eating crops. So you'll have to forgive me for not finding them interesting" Ben said, "Oh, well I guess I'll see you round then" she said waving, Ben ignored that and headed for the nearest stump and split it in seconds. He gathered some wood; he was going to have a very special thing made for Ann by her cousin.  
  
He continued chopping wood, but as he came towards the cave a small figure came charging out. They both collapsed onto the ground, "Who the?" Ben asked. "Oh it is you, e'veway enbay ookinglay for you Ben," the sprite said. "Oh its you Greg," "Yes, come. We have shiny stone that impress your girl" Greg said, motioning for him to follow. Greg led him to a moonstone that had come from inside the mine. "Wow, Saibara can do great things with these" Ben said, picking it up and admiring the stone. "Your welcome," the sprites said and went back into their little cave.  
  
Ben headed into town and headed straight to Rick's shop, "Morning Rick!" Ben said, cheerfully. Rick looked over and smiled. "Ben what can I do for you?" he asked. "Well.. Y'know how Ann loves horses?" Ben asked. "Course, she's my cousin" Rick replied. "Well can you make her a wooden one, with a hollow bit in it. Surprise for her from me" Ben said. Rick didn't believe it was just a present. They were something more than friends he suspected, "Course I can" Rick said. "Great, how much do I owe you?" Ben asked. "Nothing, I'll do this free of charge since Ann's family. Ben smiled and looked around; a blue feather seemed a bit out of place so he asked Rick. "Rick what's this feather?" Ben said. "That? That's our way of proposing to the woman we want to marry, why interested in buying it?" Rick asked. Ben thought about it but decided against it, "No, I was just wondering" he said, "When will the horse be done?" "About 2:00, and I've got that music box ready" Rick mentioned. "Good, I'll pick them both up this afternoon" Ben said, leaving the shop he went next door.  
  
"Saibara, you old devil how are you?" Ben asked. Grizzled and old Saibara looked up with a smile, "Ben I haven't seen you for a long time" "Well, I was wondering. I want you to make something for me" Ben said. "Hmm go on," Saibara nodded. "Well I found this," Ben pulled up the moonstone. "Up the mountain and was wondering if you could turn at least a little bit of this into a necklace" Ben said. "Nice a moonstone, sure I can do it. That'll be 500G" he said. "Mercenary" Ben muttered handing over the cash. "It'll be ready about 2:00" Saibara said, "Thanks, see you then" Ben said leaving the shop. "Artesian who works for free my ass" he said to a sign posted above Saibara's door. Ben wondered what he could do; there was the Bakery to visit Elli. The church, not good for much. The flower shop, nah nothing good there. Ben slumped down on the pavement, "Nothing to do what a life for a farmer" Ben muttered. "Uh excuse me sir but your not Ben are you?" a man asked. "Yes I'm Ben, why?" Ben asked the man. "I've got a letter for you, I'm Harris the mailman" Harris said, holding out the letter. "Thanks Harris, by any chance do you know Maria?" Ben asked. "Yes sir I do," Harris said. "Would you tell her I'm sorry if I was a jerk earlier today, she'll know what I'm talking about. Gives you a good excuse to talk to her" Ben said, smiling. He had a gut instinct that Harris liked Maria but was too afraid to tell her. "I will, goodbye," Harris said, wandering off with the rest of the mail.  
  
"Dearest Ben, I have that I owe you note you gave me incase you forgot. But otherwise nothing is new. We have a new animal on the farm. A new calf was born this morning; I've named him Milky. I hope you'll drop by sometime soon and I wrote this for your eyes only. Bye bye Ben. Ann. XOXO" it read. "Good girl, time to see Angel" Ben said. Ben ran home to the farm and jumped on Angel's back. "Green Ranch, step on it" he said nudging Angel's side. Angel galloped all the way there. Ann looked very happy when he showed up, but didn't let her father see it. "Morning Doug, nice day huh?" Ben said dropping down. "Ben your rarely here without a reason, what can I do for you?" Doug asked. "I want to buy another sheep," Ben replied. "Hmm, you have enough grass?" "Yep, more than enough" "Okay she's yours, I'll get Gray to drop her off" Doug said, waving him over. Gray came over with a sheep trailing him.  
  
"Gray" Ben nodded, Gray nodded back. "Come on Angel" Ben said, pulling the reins down so he could walk and talk with Gray. They were off Green Ranch before they started talking about Ann. "Nice moves last night," Gray said. "Did you sneak in?" Ben asked angrily. Gray nodded, "I was out with Popurri and she wanted to know if her plan had worked" Gray replied. "Oh great, Ann's going to murder you when she finds out" Ben pointed out, Gray shrugged. "I don't mind, speaking of Ann. I've got your code to see if she's in her room" Gray said. "Code?" Ben asked. "A series of taps, and knocks. We created it to talk to each other when we were grounded, works like a charm" Gray said. "So this means we can talk whenever we need to?" Ben asked. "Right" Gray nodded handing him a bit of paper. They had arrived on the farm, "So what're you going to name this sheep?" Gray asked. "Ann," Ben replied. Gray kept his laughter under control and left. Tap, tap pause tap, pause, tap, tap. Ben read, "I'll try it tonight" he muttered. And headed back to town since it was now 1:40.  
  
He visited the people he needed to; Rick and Saibara both had the things he'd asked for. In Saibara's shop Ben met a new girl. "Ben allow me to introduce you to my niece, her names Jessica" Saibara said. "Nice to meet you Jessica" Ben said, sticking out a hand. Jessica shook it, "It's nice to meet you too Ben" she replied. Jessica was a wonder, blonde hair and green eyes combined to make her extremely cute. Ben didn't notice, thanks to Ann's memories he had burned into his brain. He left the town and paid a visit to Karen and Kai on the vineyard.  
  
"G'day Kai, what's happening?" Ben asked. "Ben, Karen's been looking for you" Kai said. "Why?" Ben asked, immediately alert. "Because I wanted to say I'm sorry," Karen said from behind him. "Karen hi, um apology accepted I guess" Ben replied. "Ann's been talking about you non stop, so I decided to back off. She loves you Ben. I thought I did but I realized I was only in love with you because you saved me," Karen said. "That's ok, could I have some wine. It's for a date I've got planned" Ben asked. "Sure thing, here" Karen said holding out a bottle. A note was attached. "Dear Ben and Ann, best wishes, Karen" Ben read aloud, "How'd you know?" Ben asked. "It was going to happen, ever since Popurri's party. So I put this bottle aside for when it did," Karen said. "Thanks Karen, I'll see you around" Ben said, waving and leaving the vineyard.  
  
Ben came home to a very nice home, happy and content the way a farmer should be. "Mum and Dad are gonna be here in a few years. I'd better make sure they have something to enjoy coming to" Ben said, to the empty house. Ben glanced at the clock and noted the time 6:00. "Time for some dinner Rove, com on" Ben called out. Rove happily barked and followed Ben to his food bowl where he ate the food Ben put there for him. After a decent size meal, that left Ben feeling slightly sick it was 7:00. Ben smiled and opened up the paper he had shipped in from town. Courtesy of a friend he had working for the newspaper he used to read all the time before he moved out to Flower Bud Village. His father's pet store got a mention and he smiled as he read his mum had won a flower contest, and then he glanced over the rest of the articles and the sport. At 8:00 Ben closed the paper and slipped outside into the still warm summer's air and bumped into the one person he least expected to see. Jessica.  
  
Jessica fell to the ground as Ben bumped into her; she hit pretty hard and winced painfully as she managed to stand. "Watch where you're going. Are all farmers like this?" Jessica asked. "No, but I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry. So Jessica, what can I do for you?" "Cliff hasn't been around the last few days, I was wondering if you knew where he'd gone" "Last I knew he was training for the sea race. And that marathon swim he was planning to do" "Marathon swim?" "Yeah didn't he tell you?" "No, where'd he swim to?" "I'm not to sure. Is there another reason or is this it?" "My uncle asked me to buy some eggs and milk from you" "How much and of what?" "A dozen eggs and about five liters of milk" Jessica replied. Ben whistled, "That much? I don't think I have all that much in storage. About half goes to helping the Bakery run, a quarter I ship and the remaining quarter I either keep or give away as presents. You might be lucky, I think I've got a dozen eggs in the charity basket at the moment. As for the milk, I think two of Choco's yields should keep your uncle happy" Ben said. "How much do I owe you?" Jessica asked. "I'm only going to charge half price, the milk comes to 250G. The eggs are on the house," Ben said. Jessica smiled, "Thank you" she said. Ben smiled back, "Glad to be of service. You remind me of a girl I used to know back in the city" Ben said. "Really? Which city?" Jessica asked. "A city named Melbourne" Ben replied. "Melbourne? Did you go to Victoria Secondary School?" Jessica asked. Ben nodded, "Don't tell me. You are that Jessica aren't you?" he replied the smile becoming even wider. Jessica nodded, "Wow you've changed. Since the end of school I mean. I thought you wanted to be a pilot?" Jessica said. "Well there was a slight change of plans after my grandfather died" Ben replied. "I'm sorry" "I'm not. He left me this" Ben said, waving a hand over the farm. "And you're a lot more muscular than I remember" "Well slogging the days away on the farm does have that effect on me" They walked into the storage silo for Ben's dairy and egg products. "Well here's my stock. Two bottle's of Choco's milk and a dozen eggs" Ben said, handing the goods over. Jessica struggled under the weight. "Do you want me to help you carry that home?" Ben asked. Jessica smiled and nodded, "If you wouldn't mind" she replied. "No problem" Ben said, taking the milk from her and holding it easily.  
  
Ben and Jessica walked slowly back to Saibara's shop in the middle of Flower Bud Village, "So what'd you do before you came out here?" Ben asked. "I worked for a guy who is a lot like my grandfather" "And that guy is?" "My father, back in Melbourne" "Beautiful artesian shop you've got back home" "Dad thinks so too, but I got sick of it and decided to travel a little" "Travel? And that's how you met Cliff?" Ben asked. Jessica nodded, "I met him in a hotel lobby we were both heading for this part of the world" Jessica said. "And you got to know him on the trip over" "Yeah, I did" "Well I met him when he showed up outside my front my door one morning, completely wrecked. I had to nurse him for a few days" Ben said. Jessica took on a wistful look, "I wish I could of helped you out then" "No you wish you could've helped Cliff" Ben said, Jessica blushed and nodded, there was a long moment of silence until they landed up outside Saibara's shop. "Well here we are, it's been good to catch up with you Jessica" Ben said. "Yeah same for me, night" "Night" Ben replied, giving her a wave and heading for the place he had originally been planning on heading. Green ranch, Ben glanced at the moon and at the light it gave off, he guessed it was about 10:00. The time all good farmers should be sleeping, well farmers who didn't have a girlfriend to worry about. Ben walked onto the ranch; keeping to the shadows given off by the trees he made his way slowly to Ann's window. He tapped on the glass pane, the way Gray had told him then crouched down just below it. Waiting.  
  
A few second later Ben heard footsteps come across the room and then open the window. "Ben?" Ann's voice came out. "Yeah me, look down" Ben replied, staring upward at her smiling face. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Your dad asleep?" Ben asked. "Yeah, like all good farmers should be" Ann whispered back. "Well guess that means I'm not a good one, just a naughty love struck one" Ben replied, Ann smiled and jumped outside. Ben taking the hint slowly wrapped both his arms around her and they walked off the ranch and headed to the beach. "God I've missed you, just this little day was hard. I really hate this grounding deal," Ben said, as they walked onto the beach. "Not near as much as I do, if dad even finds out you came by tonight then he'll kill you" Ann replied, holding him tight and pulling both of them to the sand. They both stared upward at the clear nights sky admiring the stars and the moon. "What's the date today?" "The 15th, even you should remember that" "I should, but I cant get one thing out my head" "And what would that be?" "Your beautiful face," Ben said, kissing her lips lightly. Ann blushed, and fell into the moment. Ben teased her lips for a while before finally kissing her fully. Ann returned it fiercely, they broke apart taking in a lungful of fresh air. "Someone had better call heaven cause there's an angel loose on earth" Ben whispered in Ann's ear. Ann blushed again and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. Ben noticed this and let her drift into sleep, after a short five minutes Ann was asleep with a small smile on her face. Ben smiled and managed to lift her carefully up and carried her back to the ranch, he woke her up when they got there. "Ann. hey Angel wake up" Ben whispered, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Ann opened her eyes, reluctantly. "I was dreaming about us," Ann whispered. "Well you can do that in your own bed" Ben said. "But I don't want to" "Your thinking with your heart" "Maybe I am" "Well listen. I don't want your dad to get any more pissed off at me than he already is" "Alright, be difficult" Ann said. Ben gave her a smile, "Well I can be anything you want me to be" he replied. "Be gone, I'll try and get dad to lift this ban thing on you" Ann said. "Thanks, night Angel" "Night" Ann said, climbing back into her room she watched Ben leave the ranch.  
  
Ben arrived home and fell into a deep sleep. Days streamed by and Ben was spending all his free time training for the Sea festival, the date came to the 24th and Ben was ready. "Good morning Rove" Ben said, sitting up. Rove yawned and Ben rose from bed, smiling. Today was his second date with Ann. Added bonus it was almost autumn and Ben was free to see Ann after the end of summer. "Today's gonna be great" Ben thought to himself. He had all the jobs done, and was ready for the race at midday.  
  
"Welcome contestants, to this years sea race" the mayor said, smiling. The turnout was amazing; nearly everyone from the village was there. "Contestants, take you marks" The mayor said, Ben smiled as he took his place on the starting line. The crowd started roaring as the mayor shouted, "GO!" Ben charged into the water, and leapt over the oncoming wave. Around him the other contestants splashed their way out into the water, Ben was leading the way and dived under the next wave. Gray and Cliff were the only two level with him as they passed the half way mark; Ben swam harder as he heard Ann's cheers. He wanted to win this for her; Gray was a tough swimmer and kept pace with him. Cliff lost out from pushing too hard too soon. Ben and Gray were nearing the finish buoy as a giant wave came up, Ben saw an opportunity to win the race if he dived under and swam hard. Gray seemed content to dive under and swim harder towards the finish. Ben noted this and dived under, the water and pushed hard, the wave rose up and tried to push him back but failed and Ben rose up to the surface, breaking it Gray was coming hard.  
  
The buoy was a few meters in front of him, and he swam harder and crossed it a few seconds before Gray. Ben raised a fist and smiled, he'd done it. He'd won the race, and as he looked back to the beach he saw Ann looking straight at him, smiling. "Come on mate, give us your hand," a voice said from behind him. While he was daydreaming a few rubber duckies had come to pull the contestants out of the water, "Thanks" Ben said, raising his hand and pulling himself into the boat. "Thanks for the help" Ben said, "No problem" Doug replied. "Doug? What the?" Ben wondered. Gray gunned the engine and they rode across the waves back to shore. "Why'd you pick me out of the water?" Ben asked. "Because I had to say something. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you brought Ann home at 1:30" Doug said. "And?" Ben asked. "And I've lifted Ann's ban on seeing you," Doug continued. Ben smiled, "Well what can I say?" Ben asked. "That you'll make her the happiest girl alive?" Gray offered. Ben and Doug laughed, "No I can't make that happen yet," Ben laughed. "We're here," Doug said, as the boat slid up the sand of the shore.  
  
"First I'd like to congratulate everyone for participating this year, and I'd like you also to congratulate the winner of this years race. Mr. Ben" the mayor said raising his hand into the air. Ben smiled and the spectators cheered, the mayor handed him the trophy and the photo of the contestants. "Thank you mayor Thomas" Ben said, smiling he put the trophy on the ground and grabbed a towel off his backpack and dried himself off. The sun was still unrelenting and beat down on the people as they slowly made their way home, Doug talked quietly to Ann and then with Gray. He left; Ann walked slowly over and smiled. "Did you win? Just for me?" Ann asked. "Maybe." Ben dodged the question, Ann became more curious. "I want a straight out answer," Ann said. "Alright, alright. Yes, I won the race for you" Ben said, "And I didn't. I had been training to win, the wood was a big bonus" Ben pointed out. "I guess so, where are we going?" Ann asked. "No where, here is perfect," Ben pointed out.  
  
"But its at least 35 degrees," Ann complained. "Hope you brought your swimming gear" Ben said, going back out into the water and enjoying it. "You should've told me," Ann grumbled. Ben ignored it; he knew full well that Ann wasn't going to stay mad at him. She smiled and took off her top and overalls. Revealing her bikini she was wearing, Ben hid a smile and she came out into the water. Being sure to stay near the shoreline, "What are you? Afraid?" Ben asked, diving under and wave then bodysurfing the next one to reach her side. "No, I just don't like to go out too far" Ann replied. "Why? There's nothing here to be afraid of" Ben said, smiling and swimming out a little further. Ann followed slowly, hesitating a lot. "Ann I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of" Ben said, swimming back to her. "But I." Ann started, but Ben took her hand. "I'll help you out ok" he said with a smile. Ann almost melted, and nodded her head. They swam out to a reasonable distance from shore and bobbed in the water. "Wow, I never thought I'd make it out this far" Ann said. "Why are you so hesitant around water?" Ben asked. "Because my mum, died in an water accident years ago," Ann replied.  
  
"Your mum died, in an accident down here?" Ben asked. "Yep, I've never really liked the water since. Karen and I came down here a lot as kids and I used to love it. But after mum died I just was scared of it and never wanted to see it ever again" Ann explained. "Come on, lets go back in" Ben said, taking her hand he helped her in to shore. "Ann let me ask you a question. Why do you have a bikini?" Ben asked. Ann giggled, "Karen told me to buy one. So I did," Ann replied. Ben cracked a smile, "Well you look great," he whispered in her ear. Ann blushed and hugged him. "Wait before you do anything more, let me give you something" Ben said. "What is this time?" Ann asked. "Close your eyes" Ben said, smiling. Ann did close her eyes, "You're keeping me in suspense" Ann complained. Ben reached into his bag and pulled the wooden horse he had Rick make for her out. Hidden inside was the moonstone necklace, "Open your eyes" Ben said, smiling as she did so. Ann's entire face lit up, "A wooden horse? That's so sweet" Ann said. "Wait till you see what's inside" Ben said. Ann popped the horse open and squealed.  
  
"A necklace?" Ann asked, as she watched it twinkling in the sunlight. "Guess what it's made out of" Ben said. "What?" Ann asked. "A moonstone" Ben replied, Ann threw her arms around him. "Ann hey, it's not that big a deal" Ben said, Ann kissed him. "Ben you didn't have to" Ann said, smiling and putting the necklace on. "Well how does it look?" Ann asked. "Great, I knew it would" Ben said, sliding his arms around her waist. Ann leant back against him. The moment was perfect, nothing could spoil it. "Ben" Ann whispered. "Yeah," "Do you, love me?" "Ann, I. Of course I do" Ben replied. Ann turned around and smiled, "I love you too. What's your next surprise?" Ann asked. "What makes you think I've got more?" Ben asked. "You're hesitating around me, you never did before" Ann said. Ben rolled his eyes, "Alright you caught me. I brought this along" Ben said, pulling out the music box, the bottle of wine, two glasses and Karen's note. "A note? From who?" Ann asked. "Read it, you'll see" Ben said, smiling and pouring the wine. "Thanks Karen," Ann said. "She set this bottle aside for us. And us alone" Ben said, offering Ann her glass. Ann accepted it and sipped the wine.  
  
"Don't have much alcohol do ya?" Ben said, draining his glass in seconds. "You drink a lot don't you?" Ann said. "No, I haven't been carried home from the bar drunk, yet" Ben replied. Ann drained her glass, "This has been perfect for an end of summer date" Ann said, smiling and leaning back against him. "Thank you for saying so. I try my best" Ben said, kissing her neck. "I know you do, thank god dad lifted the punishment" Ann sighed. Ben smiled and talked some more with Ann. Before long the sun was setting and they stared out at it, completely content with the world and what was happening in it. "We'd better head home soon, I've got to work again tomorrow" Ben pointed out. "Dad warned me that he didn't want me home at 1:30 again anytime soon" Ann said, smiling she rose and dressed again. Ben dressed too and they slowly walked back to the ranch.  
  
"This is like the third time we've done this isn't it?" Ben said. "Yeah, it is" Ann replied. "Well goodnight" Ben said, kissing her completely. Ann returned it, "Goodnight yourself" she replied dashing inside before he could reply. Ben smiled and headed home and fell asleep.  
  
Ben awoke the next morning, feeling great. The 25th meant there was only 5 more days of summer. Ben smiled and shipped everything he could except the eggs he always held onto for Elli, "Wow these days just keep getting better" he said to thin air. Ben went about his duties and then paid a visit to Elli at the bakery. "Morning Elli, what's up?" Ben asked. "Morning Ben," Elli replied smiling. "Man I'm feeling good today," Ben said. "Why?" "Massive payout, I've got a lot of stuff I've shipped today" "Farmers, all you think about is shipping things for money" Elli said. "Damn right, it's the only way to survive when you're working on a farm, besides I've only got about 1000G at the moment. Not enough to support Ann and myself" Ben said. "Hmm I guess so, I can't blame you" Elli replied. "She's going be worth it, I know it" Ben said. Elli smiled, "Well good luck" Elli replied. Ben waved and left, heading for the carpenters house in the mountains.  
  
"G'day boys, I need an extension done" Ben said, "Hmm what'll it be?" the head carpenter asked. "Greenhouse, and log terrace" Ben said. "Hmm that'll be 37000G" the head replied. "Bit steep guys, come on lower it to 35000G. I helped you out with the hot spring" Ben said, "Ok 35000, but you'd better have the lumber" "I do, come on guys just get to work" Ben said. The carpenters sighed and headed for the farm, Ben smiled and went back to the ranch with them to pay. Only a few days ago he'd found a stash of cash he'd told his grandfather to keep for him, he smiled as he thought about it because it contained over 100,000G. "Well guys here's your pay" Ben said, handing over the 35000G he owed them. "Thanks, guys lets get it done by the end of summer" one of the carpenters said.  
  
"Can you make a new bed for me while you're at it?" Ben asked. "Hm, what size?" the carpenter replied. "King size" Ben said. "That'll be an extra 1500G" the head carpenter replied when the carpenter relayed the order. "Here's your money mate" Ben said handing him the cash. The carpenters kept the work going, and Ben helped out occasionally. The work took another four days, leaving Ben one day to ship everything from summer available. Which he did so but kept some corn left over.  
  
The fourth day of autumn dawned cool, Ben rose and thought of Ann. Things were going great, and they'd gone out again on the last day of summer. Ann sprung it on him, Ben smiled remembering the afternoon. "Morning Choco, how you feeling?" Ben asked. Choco mooed, and Ben smiled as he felt Ann's arms around him. "When are you coming to the ranch?" she whispered. "Soon Ann," Ben whispered back stroking Choco's coat. Ben whistled and Rove came running up. Ann crouched down and smiled as he rolled over, "Rove looks great. I was wondering, what's in your greenhouse?" Ann asked. "Your favorite" Ben replied, tossing a piece of corn into the air smiling. Ann stood and caught it, "Just exactly how much corn do you have?" Ann asked. "More than enough, to keep you happy for two years" Ben replied. "Bull" Ann said. "You're right, in the greenhouse is a lot of tomato. I threw in some strawberries for Karen, and cabbage for Maria" Ben said. "You planted those veggies for them? But I thought you liked me?" Ann asked. "I love you Ann, I did it for some recipes. I've become a pretty good cook," Ben said.  
  
"I don't believe that" Ann said. Ben smiled, "Well believe what you want to. There's some corn pasta in my fridge for you" he said. "Is this the start of another date?" Ann asked. Ben kept a smile to himself, "Maybe. There's something I wanted to ask you after the festival" Ben said. Ann laughed aloud, "Maybe. What's so important you can't ask me now?" Ann said. "Like I said, I'll tell you after the festival you cute little thing" Ben said, pulling her to him and kissing her. Ann smiled, "Well lets get Choco over to the ranch," Ann said. "Is that why you're here? I thought you came to see me," Ben said in a faked complaining voice. Ann smiled and gave Choco a little push and she started moving her to the ranch. "Coming?" she asked passing Ben. "I'll be there soon, you know plants to water and other animals to feed" Ben said. Ann gave him a little smile then left.  
  
Ben got the other animals fed and the crops watered by 9:00. His little talk with Ann at 8:30 still fresh on his mind. Before Ben stepped onto the ranch he made sure that he had the blue feather ready. They'd been going out for the past season so Ben figured it was about time to pop the question and get an answer. He walked onto the ranch smiling, "Hey Ben" Popurri said, Ben looked over and smiled, Popurri was on Gray's arm. Ann was brushing Choco carefully. "Hey Popurri what's up?" Ben asked. "A lot, guess what!" Popurri said. "What?" Ben said, faking interest. "Gray and I are getting married!" Popurri said. Ben raised an eyebrow at Gray who grinned and nodded. "Well congratulations" Ben said, smiling. "Choco looks great, you've taken great care of her," Gray said. "So you think she's got a chance?" Ben asked.  
  
"A big one, she looks better than Buttercup our cow we enter every year," Gray said. "Well I can't take all the credit, your sister's been a big help" Ben said, smiling at Ann. "You really like her don't you?" Popurri said. Ben nodded, "I love her she's a great woman" Ben said. "Well that's good to know. I have a favor to ask. Will you be the best man at my wedding on Saturday?" Gray asked. Ben nodded, "as long as I can take Ann out afterwards" Ben said. "Deal" Gray said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me" Ben said, shaking Gray's hand and kissing Popurri's cheek. Ben walked over to Ann, "Hey, how she looking?" Ben asked. "Great, she's a big chance" Ann said. "That's what Gray told me, after he told me he was getting married this weekend" Ben said. "He only told me this morning, I only have a week to get a dress," Ann said. Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well where do you want to go after this?" Ben asked. "Hmm I dunno, where ever you want to I guess" Ann said.  
  
"Well that place is my bed," Ben said. Ann giggled, "We're not married are we?" Ann pointed out. "Could be sometime in the future" Ben said. Ann nodded, "That's in the future honey. It's not the present, they're judging the milk now" Ann said. "I've decided, we're going to the mountaintop," Ben said. "After this? Or at night?" Ann asked. "Afternoon stretching into the night" Ben said. "I'll see you at the ranch at five then?" Ann said. "Definitely" Ben said. "Would everyone gather round please, we're about to announce the winner," Mayor Thomas announced. "Well looks like they've got the winner," Ann said. "Good I was getting sick of waiting" Ben said, kissing her cheek. Ann laughed, "Am I really that boring?" Ann asked. Ben smiled, "Nope" Ben replied. They slowed wandered over.  
  
"Elli can you announce the winner please," Thomas asked. Elli nodded; Ben gave her a little smile. "The winner of this years Cow festival is Ben, the owner of Choco and Red Farm" Elli said, returning his smile. "Excellent milk, full of taste and energy" the Gourmand said. Ben smiled and walked forward. "Speech!" Doug said. "Well I don't have one prepared but I'm good at making stuff up," Ben thought to himself. "Thank you for choosing Choco as the best cow in the Flower Bud area. But I cant take all the credit for the win, Choco is the one who does all the work and I just take care of her" Ben said, Choco nuzzled into him. Ben smiled, "And I have to thank Ann for the help she gave me when I first bought Choco from Doug, thanks" Ben finished. Ann and Doug smiled at the mention. "Thank you," Thomas said. Choco mooed and the crowd came forward, "Well done Ben" Elli said, giving him a hug. "Thanks Elli, that means a lot coming from you. You're the quality control expert," Ben said smiling. Elli returned it, "When are you going to propose to her?" Elli whispered. "Tonight, I've got a date set up" Ben whispered back. "See ya then" Elli said. "Catch ya Elli" Ben replied.  
  
Ann walked over with Doug, "Oh boy" Ben thought to himself but he put a smile on his face for Doug's sake. Ann gave him an "I know your faking it," look. "Thanks for the mention, you deserved the win," Doug said. "Thanks, you should thank Ann. She helps me a lot with my animals," Ben replied. "Ann helped you out with Choco" Doug asked. "Yes I have dad," Ann said. "No wonder he won then, so where are you two off to now?" Doug asked. "No where, it's tonight," Ben said. Doug didn't say anything he just shook Ben's hand and left. Leaving Ann and Ben stand alone with Choco. "Come on Choco" Ben said, giving her a little shove and guiding her towards the gate, Ann walked along side him, her arms around him. Ben smiled and put an arm around her.  
  
They arrived at the farm still holding each other, Choco wandered out into the grass fields Ben had grown since spring. Ann smiled as she looked around at the once junk heap of a farm. "You've done a great job with the farm" she whispered, Ben nodded and rested his head on hers. "Want to live here with me?" Ben asked. Ann laughed, "I'd love to live here. You'd just need more animals," Ann said, watching the sheep roam. "Yeah it gets lonely out here without them, my little angel" Ben said. "I'm your angel? Since when?" Ann asked. "Since summer the 9th" Ben said. Ann hit him; Ben laughed and tickled her back. "What you don't like being called an angel?" Ben asked. "I do, you know I do" Ann said. Ben smiled.  
  
"Well isn't this a nice sight to walk in on" Karen said. "Karen did you have to wreck the moment?" Ann asked. "Why are you here?" Ben asked. "I just wanted to invite you two to our wedding" Karen said. "You're getting married too! Oh Karen I'm so happy for you!" Ann said running forward and giving Karen a hug. "Congratulations, where's Kai?" Ben asked. "Working, I was just looking for Ann because she's going to be my maid of honor," Karen said. "That's two weddings in one weekend," Ben said. "Kai asked if you'd be the best man," Karen said. "Tell Kai I will be, but you do realize that this is the second wedding this week? Gray and Popurri are getting married on Saturday, what day are you?" Ben asked. "Sunday, so you get two late nights," Karen pointed out. Ben turned to Ann, "wanna stay the weekend Ann?" Ben asked. "Dad'd kill me Ben" Ann said, "Better take that as a no Ben" Karen said, but he smiled. "Oh well, I've got to get a tux for the weekend" Ben said heading for town. "See ya soon" Ben said, giving Ann a quick kiss on the cheek, then walking towards the village.  
  
"You're a lucky girl Ann" Karen said. "Why's that?" Ann asked. "Ben is in love with you, can't you see it?" Karen said. "I know he is, and I love him just as much. But he hasn't proposed yet" Ann replied. "He will give him time. Kai wasn't going to until Winter 29th. Can you believe it that long!" Karen said. Ann giggled, "Well I guess it just takes time" Ann said, smiling as Angel ran up to her. "Is he taking you anywhere tonight?" Karen asked. Ann nodded, "The mountaintop" Ann said. Karen kept her thoughts to herself, but something told her that Ben was going to propose to her tonight. "Well it looks like it's getting towards 5:00," Karen said looking up at the sky. "Oh damn it, I should've been home ages ago getting ready" Ann said, "See you later Ann" Karen said, watching her go.  
  
"Hey Karen, where's Ann?" Ben asked, looking around. "She went home to get changed for your date" Karen replied. "Take a look" Ben said, tossing her the blue feather. "You bought a feather? How come you haven't proposed yet?" Karen asked. "It's got to be perfect, I want it that way when I propose to Ann" Ben said, catching the feather as Karen tossed it back. "Well good luck, tonight's supposed to have a full moon" Karen said. "Thanks Karen, see you later" Ben said. "See you Ben," Karen said with a smile. "Ann deserves him more than any other girl in the world," Karen thought to herself as she walked home to Kai.  
  
Ben smiled as Ann arrived at the farm, about half an hour after Karen left. "Who's this beautiful girl and what have you done with Ann?" Ben asked. Ann hit him for the second time in the day, "It is me" Ann said. "I know, I know" Ben said, kissing her fully on the lips. "Well.shall we," Ben said offering her his arm. Ann took it smiling, "Yes we shall" Ann said. They walked slowly talking softly to each other until they reached the tree. "Coming?" Ben asked, from a low branch. "Do we have to take that way?" Ann asked. "Yes, bridge is out remember" Ben replied. "Well, ok" Ann said, reaching up and taking Ben's hand. He pulled her up, and they eventually reached the mountaintop. "Karen was right" Ben said, staring at the full moon. Ann too stared up at the moon, "Wow it's beautiful," Ann said. "It looks even better in your eyes" Ben said, smiling. Ann blushed, "Well here we are" Ann said. They sat down and stared at the moon for a long time, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you" Ben said, not taking his eyes off the moon. "And what's that?" Ann asked, looking around into his eyes. Ben let go of Ann and crouched on one knee in front of her. "Make me the happiest farmer in the world and become my wife" Ben said, pulling the blue feather out and presenting it to Ann. Ann was completely speechless, "I don't believe it. Are you serious?" Ann asked. "Course I am, I wouldn't be on my knee and have this feather in my hand if I wasn't" Ben replied. Ann looked from the feather to him and back.  
  
"Yes, of course I will. The 'I owe you note can go to hell.' I'll marry you" Ann said, smiling and leaping forward into his arms. They held each other for a long time. "Did you have this planned?" Ann asked, smiling with her eyes closed. "Yep, I was planning this since last season. And before that too" Ben said, smiling. Ann looked up into his eyes, and Ben smiled back into hers. "Got the time?" Ann asked. "Midnight" Ben replied. "Dad's gonna murder you" Ann said, getting up off Ben. "He wont kill me, he said that I had to have you home before morning" Ben said, getting up and leading the way down the mountain. Ann followed closely, "We shouldn't stay out so late," Ann said. "I know, but its well worth it because we're together right" Ben said, Ann nodded and landed is his arms as they jumped off the cliff again.  
  
"Ann, have you got an explanation for this?" Doug asked when they arrived at the ranch. "Dad guess what?" Ann said. "What Ann" Doug asked, definitely not in the mood to be stuffed around with. "Ben and I are getting married!" Ann almost squealed. "WHAT? When did this happen?" Doug asked looking to Ben. "I proposed to her tonight," Ben said. "Well congratulations" Doug said, shaking Ben's hand and hugging his daughter. Ben smiled and Doug left them to say goodnight. "We're never any good at goodbyes are we?" Ben asked. Ann shook her head and held onto him. "When are we getting married?" Ann asked. "We'll talk tomorrow morning if you feel like coming to talk" Ben said. "Ok, see you then" Ann said, not letting go. "Hey if you don't let go I cant leave" Ben laughed, prying her arms away. "I'll be here always," Ben said smiling and kissing her again. "Night" Ben said, waving then leaving. Ann waited until she had left then went inside to face the interrogation that she knew was coming from Gray and her father.  
  
Ben awoke the next morning feeling great, and spotting the breakfast on the table sat up and looked around. "Morning Ben" Elli said looking over. "Morning Elli, thanks again for breakfast" Ben said. Getting up and throwing on his work clothes. Elli smiled as he started eating, "Why are you so happy?" Ben asked. "I heard what you did, about time you did it" Elli said. "Thanks, got your eggs today?" Ben asked. "Yeah, I'm not gonna pay for them either" Elli said. "Good, it's about time you stopped paying me" Ben said. Elli laughed, "Well I also fed the chickens for you too. Saves you another job. I'm surprised Ann isn't here," Elli mentioned. Ben looked up suddenly. "WHY?" he asked. Elli shrugged, "Well it's the way my mind runs so I'm sorry" Elli said. Ben followed her train of thought and it was his original plan but they hadn't done it yet. "Thanks again for making me breakfast" Ben said, smiling and pulling on his cap. "Your welcome," Elli said, giving him a hug. Ben smiled as he watched her go expecting Ann to come soon.  
  
Ben worked the morning away and still Ann didn't come, "Something tells me she's not coming" Ben thought to himself and ran full pace to Green Ranch. He arrived and Gray immediately took him aside, "She's sick. She's got a fever that isn't getting any better. She really wants to see you go" Gray said. Ben nodded and sprinted into her room, Doug didn't stop him. Ben burst into Ann's room, "Ann, angel are you ok?" Ben asked kneeling beside her bed. "Ben? Is that you?" Ann said. "Yes I'm here," Ben said, looking into her eyes. "Thanks for coming, I don't feel to good" Ann said, coughing violently. Ben smiled, "You'll be ok. I promise you'll be up by tomorrow," Ben said. "You cant keep that promise, but I want to talk about the wedding with you" Ann said. "Wedding, next Sunday midday. Is that ok?" Ben asked. "You can read my mind like an open book," Ann said, smiling at him. Ben smiled back, "Hey cheer up Angel" Ben said kissing her cheek. Ann smiled, and then fell asleep. A single tear was not something Ben had intended to let loose but it did come. And when it did, more wanted to follow the firsts path but Ben didn't let them.  
  
Ben left the room feeling depressed, "Doug how serious is this?" Ben asked. "Pretty, she's very sick. Ben you've got to do something" Doug said. "I've got to go, she'll be back to normal tomorrow I promise you that, and I was wondering. Since Gray, Popurri, Karen and Kai are getting married this weekend. Can Ann just stay at my place?" Ben said, "I don't see why not, get going," Doug replied. Ben, giving him a quick nod ran off the farm and straight to the goddess, he called her and they stood before each other. "Goddess, my love Ann is very sick. Can you cure her?" Ben asked. "Cure? I'm not sure. I shall try" the goddess said closing her eyes. Ben stood tensely waiting to see if it had worked. The goddess smiled then opened her eyes, "It is done, good luck with your life," the goddess said, sinking back down into the pond. Ben ran back to Green ranch and into Ann's room. Where he found Doug and Ann talking. "Ann!" Ben said. Ann leapt out of bed into his arms. "Ben!" Ann said, extremely happy to see him. Ben and Ann stood holding each other in front of her father. "How'd you do it?" Doug asked. "The goddess," Ann said.  
  
"How did you know?" Ben asked, kissing her cheek. "She came to me in a dream and told me that my sickness would be gone the second I woke up" Ann said. "And then I walked into the room to give her some food" Doug said. "And now I show up" Ben smiled. "Well this is a pretty good day" Doug said. Ann smiled and snuggled into Ben. Ben stroked her hair, "You up for a race?" Ben asked. "What kind of race did you have in mind?" Ann said. "Horse race, you and me around my farm, down to here and we finish after doing two laps of the field" Ben said. "Done, I'm gonna beat you" Ann smiled. "Not if I can help it," Ben replied. They sprinted out of the house and had Ann's horse Lightning, saddled in a few minutes. They rode over to the farm and Ben jumped onto Angel's back.  
  
"Ready?" he asked smiling at Ann from Angel's back. "Your going to loose, I'll tell you that now so you don't complain" Ann said smiling. "You'd be surprised how much I've learned Ben said," Ben replied, sharing the smile with her. "Ready," Ann began, "Set" Ben continued, "Go!" They both shouted and set their horses in motion. Angel and Lightning both galloped alongside each other, Ben smiled and nudged Angel in front of Lightning, "HEY! Cheater!" Ann yelled. "No, we never said we wouldn't block each other Angel!" Ben shouted back, smiling. Angel and Lightning were enjoying this race, they reached the entrance to Green ranch with Ben still leading, Ann knew Lightning was faster and jumped the fence to get in front of Angel.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Ben shouted at her, "Didn't say we couldn't jump fences did ya?" Ann shouted back. Ann held the lead until they finished the race, "told you I'd win didn't I?" Ann said. Ben smiled, "I never said I doubted you either now did I?" Ben replied. "It was good race, you enjoyed it didn't you Lightning?" Ann said stroking his coat. Ben smiled, "Did you like that Angel?" Ben asked. "You're pretty good with animals now aren't you?" Ann said, noting how much Angel had warmed up to him. "Yeah, you've taught me a lot Ann" Ben replied. "What day is it today?" Ben continued. "Friday," Ann replied. "Everyone's getting married this weekend. We're not going to get any sleep," Ben said. Ann nodded, "I know. It's getting pretty late shouldn't you be getting back to the farm?" Ann said. "Yeah I guess I'd better go, hey tomorrow night if I can clear it by your dad, you wanna stay at my place over the weekend?" Ben said. Ann thought about it quickly, "I guess so, why not" Ann replied. "Good cause I already did it before you woke up today" Ben said. "You didn't?" Ann said. "I did, see ya!" Ben said jumping onto Angel's back and riding off.  
  
"That guy, he's always one step ahead of me" Ann thought to herself. "Except when it comes to horse racing" Gray said, reading her mind. "Where's Popurri?" Ann asked. "At home trotting around in her wedding dress, I'm not allowed to see her before we get married" Gray replied. "Bugger, reminds me I've got to get a dress" Ann said. "Why don't you just wear mum's red wedding dress?" Gray asked. "Erm, I dunno. Cause dad wouldn't want me to?" Ann offered, Gray shrugged. "Why don't you wear the yellow one?" he offered. "Nope, not wearing that one either. I want an emerald green one, and I know Rick has got one for me" Ann said. "Oh that dress, I was wondering why he had it. Better go get it then" Gray said. "Your right" Ann said. "Come on Lightning" Ann whispered jumping up onto her back. "Ann you know horses aren't allowed in town, the mayor will go skits if he finds you riding in town" Gray said. "Don't care" Ann replied and galloped off the ranch.  
  
"Thanks for minding the dress for me Rick" Ann said, when she picked it up. "Your welcome Ann," Rick replied. "Got anything new in animal care?" Ann asked. "Nope, if I did I wouldn't sent it to your dad" Rick replied. "I know, I was just wondering when something new comes in can you send it to Ben too" Ann said. "Ben why?" Rick asked. "He's my fiancée, we're getting married next weekend" Ann said, blushing. "I hadn't heard, congratulations" Rick replied. Ann smiled and quickly nudged Lightning, "Come on, home girl," she whispered. They were home seconds later. "Hey again" Ben said, sitting on the fence. "What are you doing here?" Ann asked. "I felt like saying goodbye properly," Ben replied. Ann smiled at him, "You shouldn't have come back," Ann said. "I wanted to see your beautiful face one more time before I went to sleep," Ben kept on going, jumping down from the fence. Ann jumped down from Lightning's back, "Well, don't you have to get up early and help Gray out with his preparations?" Ann asked. "Ann, I'm only staying for a few minutes. If you want me to leave now I'll just go right ahead," Ben said, walking towards her. He stopped briefly beside her and then kept on walking. "Wait, I'm sorry I was" Ann started before Ben kissed her. "There, see ya" Ben said, leaving. Ann went inside, and fell into a deep sleep. Full of dreams about her future husband.  
  
Saturday morning dawned, relatively cool but no wind was good for the animals. They were getting restless and Ben decided to put them away for the day. He fed them, brushed them and then milked or sheered them depending on if they were a cow or sheep. He fed the chickens and crated up their eggs knowing he could make up for not giving Elli them another day. The crops took him another short amount of time. Then he took a shower, got changed into his tux and headed for Green ranch. "Gray, hey Gray you there?" Ben asked knocking on his door. "No I'm right here," he said from the window of the shop. "Morning, how you feeling?" Ben asked. "Bloody well nervous mate, I'm selling off my life to be with one woman," Gray said. "You'll be fine, Popurri is a great girl" Ben said. "Ah hem," A voice behind him said. "Uh oh," Ben muttered, Gray hid a smile and Ben turned around. "Hi Ann" Ben said cheerfully. "What was that about Popurri?" Ann asked, a venomous edge in her voice. "Um I said she was a great girl," Ben said. "And how do you think that makes me feel?" Ann asked.  
  
Ben pulled Ann in for a hug, "I said it to make Gray feel better, she's good but no where near as good as you are" Ben whispered. Ann blushed and let go, "Well we'd better get going. We don't want to keep the bride waiting now do we?" Ben said. Gray nodded and stepped out of the house; Ann smiled and turned around for Ben in her emerald dress she had picked up last night. "What do you think?" Ann asked. Ben hid and smile, "It looks great on you. Better on you than it would say on Popurri?" Ben said. Gray punched him, Ben smiled and chucked an arm around him, "Come on mate I was joking, I'm marrying your sister next week and you're gonna be my best man" Ben said. "Well, I'll let you off with it this time" Gray said. "Good man, hey look there's the church," Ben said, as they walked into town. "Good luck Gray" Ben said, shaking his hand. "Thanks," Gray said entering the church ahead of Ben, leaving him with Ann for a split second. They looked at each other each knowing that they'd be making the same trip Gray and Popurri were in eight days.  
  
The ceremony went on, Popurri in her white dress which clashed violently with her pink hair, and Gray with his cap on and in a suit. Doug smiled in happiness and Ann was almost crying. Ben handed over the rings and they were married by 12:30. Stepping out of the church into the relatively dull light of the sun, Ben smiled and congratulated Gray. Watching him getting married had made him feel like bringing the wedding forwards, but he didn't know if Ann felt the same. Gray and Popurri's reception after the wedding went well. Ben and Ann got to dance; they talked about meaningless junk that had happened in town over the years. Ben smiled as he learned about his grandfather's final years on the farm. They said, goodnight to Gray and Popurri who were flying out to town for their honeymoon.  
  
"I don't think I can stand another one of those" Ben said, shaking his head as he and Ann walked back from reception. "Why not? I thought today was lovely" Ann said. "It was, it's just that I've got to work before coming to these and it's late. Just look at the sky" Ben replied looking upward. The moon hung high in the sky, suggesting that it was about 11:00. "You're a farmer, you'll find a way to survive" Ann said, hugging him. Ben smiled and hugged her back. "At least we're together," he whispered. "I heard that" Ann said, smiling. The pause between them brought them back into the ranch. "I'd better get going" Ben said, rubbing his eyes. "Ok then, night" Ann replied, kissing his cheek. Ben kissed hers and left, he was buggered. He headed straight to the sprites to ask for help. "Guys I need a favor, can you feed my animals, and ship my stuff tomorrow. I would do it myself but I've got a wedding to go to" Ben asked. "Okey den, tanks for rewying on us" Greg and his fellow sprites said. Ben headed straight home to sleep.  
  
"Ben, hey wake up would you, we're gonna be late" a voice said, bringing him to the real world. "Huh? What the heck? Who's there?" Ben asked, groggily. "It's Kai, you should've been up an hour ago. It's 10:00" Kai said. Ben looked around, and slapped his head. "Damn I should've known, I thought I set my alarm. No matter, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you outside" Ben said, "Ok but if you're not out I'm sending Ann in after you" Kai said. Ben smiled and nodded. He was showered and changed within minutes and met Kai outside. "Nervous?" he asked. Kai nodded, "Very" he replied. "Don't be, you'll be fine. If Gray can get married then so can you. You're a lot more outgoing than he is" Ben said. Kai smiled, "I guess you're right. Looking forward to next weekend?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I'll finally get married to Ann. And to save you a question, yes I am nervous about it" Ben said. "Well listen to your own advice" Kai offered.  
  
"You're right I should, well we're here. Good luck" Ben said, following Kai into the church. Another perfect wedding for another couple, Ben was getting annoyed. "I should've proposed sooner," he confessed to Ann at Kai and Karen's reception. "I wouldn't have said yes in summer y'know" Ann replied. "Yeah I know, but I wanted you to be my wife since I moved here. Oh well, guess that's the way life goes, kicking me in the ass again" Ben said, feeling depressed as he watched Kai and Karen dancing. "Just shut up, we're getting married this weekend. Speaking of which, aren't you going to invite your parents?" Ann asked. Ben looked up, "I hadn't thought of it" he replied. "I think you should, they'd want to see you get married" Ann replied. "I'll invite them to the wedding, but you'll have to meet them first" Ben said. Ann smiled, "I know" Ann replied. They sat sharing a quiet moment before the reception ended; they both went home and fell asleep.  
  
"Dear mum and dad, well there's really no easy way to say this except to tell the truth. I met a girl, and we're getting married this Sunday. I was wondering if you could come down on the weekend, to be at the wedding. I want you to be there when I get married, and so does my fiancée, see you then. Ben" Ben finished writing, "Well what do you think?" he asked Ann. "It's good enough, you're parents should come" Ann replied. "I'm glad I met you, so what are we going to do about seating arrangements?" Ben kept on. "I'm letting dad handle that, I just hope Karen and Gray can be there," Ann said. "They will be, they wont miss it" Ben said. "I know, but they said they wouldn't be back until Saturday night" Ann said. "They'll come back earlier. Karen needs time to get ready remember?" Ben pointed out. "I guess you're right" Ann replied. "I am right, come here" Ben said, holding her in his arms. Ann hugged back, "Thanks for being here" she whispered. "I'll always be here," Ben said, smiling and letting go of her. "We'd better mail this letter," Ann said. "What about your one? The one with your introduction, and the picture of us?" Ben asked. "I gave it to Maria this morning, she would've given it to Harris" Ann said. "I thought we agreed to send them together," Ben said. "I couldn't wait," Ann replied. "Oh well, I'll go find Harris now" Ben said, before walking outside and handing it over to Harris who was passing by outside the farm.  
  
The week passed quickly, and Ben grew more and more nervous because he hadn't seen Ann from about mid-week. But on Saturday he did, because his parents showed up to meet Ann. "Hi mum, hi dad" Ben said when he met them out the front of the farm at 8:00. The jobs were done, they always were. "Good morning son" Ben's dad, Marc said. "We've missed you since you came to work on the farm" Kaye, Ben's mum said. Ben smiled, "I've missed you guys too. Welcome to the farm" Ben said, waving an arm behind him. The grass waved as the wind cut through it. Sun glinted off the greenhouse and Rove barked. "Wow, impressive" Kaye said. "You've done well for someone who's never owned a farm before. Where's Rove?" Marc asked. Ben whistled and Rove came running up. "Right here" Ben replied. "I knew this little things father," Marc said, bending down and running a hand over Rove's back. Rove was happy, Ben could see it. "So where's this Ann we've heard so much about?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Ann? She's just down the road at Green ranch. Come with me" Ben said, smiling he led his parents down the road to Green ranch. He smiled as he saw Ann working with Lightning in the field. "Ann, hey are you busy?" Ben called. "She's not that busy Ben, why?" Doug asked. "Well, Doug since you're Ann's father. I'd like you to meet my parents. Marc and Kaye" Ben said. Ann looked up and smiled, as she watched her father meet his future in laws. "Well it looks like they're getting along well," Ben said, smiling as he brushed Lightning. "Yeah, do they want to meet me yet?" Ann asked. "Not just yet. Lightning looks great" Ben said. "I've been working with her all week. Except for the time I've been working on the wedding," Ann said. "So everything's set?" Ben asked. Ann smiled and nodded once. "Good, I'm sorry I haven't been helping you" Ben said. "It's ok" Ann said. They smiled at each other, another moment that they knew would be important to them in the future.  
  
"So this is the Ann we've heard so much about?" Kaye asked. "Yes mum, this is Ann. Ann this is my mum Kaye" Ben said, smiling. "Nice to meet you" Ann said, smiling politely. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Ben's told us about you before your letter too" Kaye said. Marc walked up, "Dad this is Ann. As you've probably already guessed" Ben said. Marc smiled and pulled him aside, "You've done well. She's a beautiful girl," he said quietly to his son. "Thanks dad, mum must've been quite a catch back when you met" Ben replied, Marc chuckled and slapped Ben on the back. "Before we had you, she was. You're sister said sorry she couldn't make it, she's got a business meeting in the U.S she had to attend. She'll be here tomorrow morning," Marc said. By the time Ben and Marc turned around Ann and Kaye were talking like old friends. "Phew, looks like we pulled this one off" he thought. "Mum, dad don't you want to see the rest of the town?" Ben asked. "I would, I haven't seen it since I moved off the farm long ago" Marc said. "I don't know, I feel a little out of place here," Kaye said.  
  
"Mum, I moved here feeling completely out of place. But then I made friends and it became my home" Ben said, "Ok, you win lets go" Kaye said. "I'll see you tonight Angel" Ben whispered in her ear, smiling he kissed her cheek and led his parents off the farm. "Well they're very nice for city people" Doug said, walking over to his daughter. "They are, I just don't know where Gray is. He said he'd be back today," Ann said, almost complaining. "Anybody home?" Gray asked from the entrance of the ranch. "GRAY!" Ann shouted, and ran to her brother and hugged him. Gray hugged her back, "It's nice to be home," Gray said. "So where's Ben? I need to talk to him don't I?" Gray said. "No, he knew you'd be back today. But there's a complication. His parents. You can't see him without meeting them first" Ann said. "Oh boy, I get to meet his parents" Gray said, sarcastically. Ann hit him, "They're nice people" Ann retorted. Gray smiled, "Well Popurri's in town with her parents. She'll probably need me there, see you tomorrow" Gray said. Ann smiled and let her brother go.  
  
"And this finally is the bakery," Ben said finishing the tour of the town. He had shown his parents around the village everywhere. They started at the potion shop, and then moved on to the mayor's house. The library, the tool and artesian shops. The bar, church and seedling shop were the last two places they'd visited. Ben had ended it here because it was getting towards lunch, and he felt like saying hi to Elli. "Well since we're here, shall we get some lunch?" Marc said. "Yes, I think we should. Ben do you know any good dishes this shop serves?" Kaye asked. "I certainly do, my best friend makes everything" Ben replied. "Your best friend?" Marc asked. Ben opened the door and smiled at Elli, "Elli these are my parents," he said simply and moved aside to let them in. "Your best friend is a girl?" Kaye said. "Yep," Ben replied. Elli smiled, "What'll it be?" she asked. "Usual, thanks" Ben said. "Hmm, I don't know. A meat pie and a drink And honey what will you have?" Marc asked. "I don't know, anything Elli thinks is good," Kaye said. "OK I'll bring the orders out in a few minutes" Elli said smiling.  
  
"She's a nice girl, how'd you meet?" Marc asked. "I overworked myself and she got me back on my feet" Ben said. "How many times have you done that?" Kaye asked, genuinely concerned. "Three or four, started Ann and I dating when I did once," Ben said. Elli saved him from answering any more questions. The family ate and talked quietly; they arrived back on the farm. "Well I think I've introduced you to everyone" Ben said. "Well what are your plans for tonight?" Kaye asked. "I was going to invite Ann over for dinner, so you could get to know her better" Ben replied. "Dinner with us? Good move" Marc said. Ben smiled, "I thought so too," Ben said. "Who is going to cook for us?" Kaye asked. "I was hoping you would mum" Ben said, "No way," Kaye said. Ben smiled, "I've already got some food in the fridge, I cooked it a few nights ago" Ben said. "All we need to do is heat it up?" Marc said. "Yep, that's what you do" Ben said. "What kind of dishes?" Kaye asked. "Local ones I've picked up" Ben replied. "Wow you've learned to cook since you left home" Marc said, Kaye smiled. "Well, I'm impressed. You managed to get the farm back on its feet" Marc said. "You've become almost a complete farmer, you just need a wife" Kaye said. Ben laughed. "I'm getting one aren't I?"  
  
Ben spent the rest of the afternoon stuffing around with Rove and Angel, his parents smiled as they watched him play with the animals. Soon enough it was night, and Ben had dinner on the table and it went well, Kaye offered to walk Ann home and Ben didn't try to stop her. "So what made you propose to her?" Marc asked. "I dunno dad, I liked her since the day I moved here and started working the farm. She was one of the first girls I met, and it kinda developed from there I guess" Ben replied. "Where do your mother and I sleep?" Marc asked. "My bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Ben said. "Well if that's what you want," Marc said. The night ended well. Ben's parents let him sleep and he was thankful for that.  
  
The next morning Ben awoke, extremely nervous. The wedding was set for midday. "Get up boy, you're getting married in a few hours" Marc said. "I know dad, I know" Ben said, getting up and taking a shower he was almost ready by 11:00. "You look great, my little boy Ben getting married. I didn't think it would happen" Kaye said. "Thanks mum," Ben said, smiling. "Well I think we'd better get going" Marc said, "I know dad. I'm ready lets go" Ben said. Stepping out of the house they met a beautiful young girl, Ben smiled and hugged her. "Kate, it's been a long time," Ben said releasing her. "Hi Ben, so you're getting married huh? Hi mum, hi dad," Kate said, smiling to her parents. "Yes I am getting married, you should have come with mum and dad. They got to know Ann last night," Ben said. Kate laughed, "Well you've told me a lot about her in your letters to me" Kate reminded him. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, shall we get going then?" Ben said, Kate nodded and let Ben lead the way while she talked with their parents. They arrived at the church. Ben stepped inside, he had no idea what Ann had planed in the way of transport to the reception on the ranch, what she was wearing or if Karen had made it back in time. But when Gray entered the church Ben knew everything was ok. "Gray, its good to see you again" Ben said, shaking his hand and smiling. Gray smiled, "Well I'll only tell you one thing. She looks incredible," Gray said. The rings Ben handed over to Gray were ones he'd had made from some rare minerals. They glinted in the right light and he knew Ann would love them. "Hey who's the chick next to your mum and dad?" Gray asked. "Hey! That's my sister, not some chick from out of town" Ben replied, "Oh sorry. Has she met Ann?" Gray continued. "Not just yet, she will at the reception," Ben said. "I think you two had better shut up now. The brides about to enter" Kai said, off on the side. Ben and Gray quickly composed themselves and waited.  
  
The music started, and Ben looked around to the head of the church isle. Ann appeared wearing the most beautiful white gown Ben had ever seen, her hair was done up to make her look even better. "She looks incredible" Ben whispered to Gray. "Told you so" he whispered back. Ann smiled and blushed but kept walking down. She arrived next to Ben, and they smiled at each other. The ceremony was incredible too; Ben and Ann were taken from the church in a horse drawn carriage. All of this was Ann's idea. "You did a wonderful job, this wedding was incredible. I bet Karen's jealous" Ben said, kissing Ann. Ann kissed him back, "Well now we've got the reception to worry about" Ben muttered. "It'll be ok" Ann said. "I know, so do you like my parents?" Ben asked changing the subject. "They're wonderful like you" Ann replied. "Well that's good to know. I don't believe it. I forgot to tell you I have a sister" Bens said, almost slapping himself in the head. "You do? How come I haven't met her yet?" Ann asked. "Because she works all over the globe and I can't really do much about that. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Ben said, still not letting Ann go. "It's ok, I understand. I'll talk with her at the reception" Ann said. "Good, do you want a honeymoon or is it ok just to go on working" Ben asked. "Go on working, you're a farmer you cant loose much money" Ann replied. "Thank you for being so understanding Angel" Ben whispered, resting his head against hers. "Well your not so bad yourself" Ann whispered back, they held each other for a long time until they arrived at the ranch.  
  
The reception went well, Ben's parents and sister got on really well with Doug and Gray, and Karen and Kai were there too. Just like Ben had said they would be, Karen smiled and came over to Ben while he was alone for a few minutes. "Congratulations" Karen said. "Thanks," Ben replied. "You really deserve her, she's an incredible girl" Karen said. "I know, that's why I married her. I've wanted to since the day I moved here, but what about your future?" Ben asked. "Kai and I are going to stay and help my parents run the vineyard," Karen said. "Good, I need more wine" Ben said, Karen laughed. Ann walked over and took one of Ben's arms in hers, "Hey come on you haven't danced with me yet?" Ann said, almost pulling him away from the conversation. "And you haven't talked with your maid of honor at all" Ben replied, Ann didn't really look that hurt. "You're right, Karen how was your honeymoon?" Ann asked. "It was great, we went to Kai's home village up north. But his parents were too up tight so we came back down south a little bit and stayed in a small town called Mineral village. It was beautiful," Karen said. "Where are you two going?" Karen asked. "No where, I cant really afford to leave the farm for any more than two days" Ben said. "But what about Ann's needs? Kai and I will help out, we can water your plants" Karen offered.  
  
"And I'll take care of your animals" Gray offered walking up. Ben smiled, "Well since your offering. Ann what do you say?" Ben asked. Ann smiled and hugged him, "Lets not go anywhere, here is perfect" Ann said. Ben smiled, "The offer is returned if you guys want to go on a proper honeymoon" Ben said. "Thanks, we'll all hold you to that" Karen and Gray said. "Well on to another topic, what about kids? Any of you planning on having any?" Karen asked. Ann and Ben looked at each other and smiled, they did want kids. Two children, a boy and a girl. Gray looked embarrassed, "Popurri and I haven't talked about it" Gray said. "We both want kids" Ann said. "What about you Karen?" Ben asked. "Kai and I haven't talked yet, but I want kids" Karen said. "And I do too," Kai said walking up. "Well where's Popurri?" Ben asked. "Gray go find her," Ann said. Popurri walked up at that exact second, "There you two are. I've been looking all over for you" Popurri said to Ben and Ann. "Congratulations," Popurri said to the newlyweds. "Thanks Popurri, now we're having an interesting discussion about children. Want any?" Ann said. "Kids? Well I don't know. I guess so," Popurri said. Ben smiled, "Want to dance?" Ben asked Ann. Ann smiled and almost dragged him out on the floor. Ben and Ann danced, until the sun went down and it was time to leave.  
  
"Where are your parents staying tonight?" Ann asked. "Your dad offered them a bed at your house, so we get to spend the night alone" Ben said. "What about your sister?" Ann continued. "She said she'd get a room at Karen's house. She and Karen get along really well, guess Kai's not going to get to sleep with her tonight" Ben almost said, laughing. Ann smiled then spoke again, "How are we getting home?" Ann asked. "Same way we got here" Ben said. "But Angel and Lightning are resting now, we can't just hook the carriage back up" Ann said. "We can too, come on" Ben said. He hooked the carriage back up and helped Ann into it, then drove it while Ann rested in the back. They arrived at the farm, and found it empty except for Rove. Ben unhooked the carriage and got the two horses settled. Then he returned to help Ann into the house, "Welcome to your new home" Ben said opening the door and offering his hand to Ann. Ann took it smiling, "I know this place like the back of my hand" Ann said. Ben smiled, and laughed as she almost fell. "Well angel, shall we go inside?" Ben said, opening the door. Ann smiled and entered first leaving him to lock up. Ben did so then slowly walked up behind Ann, smiling he slid her arms around her. They tumbled into bed and then the real fun started.  
  
The next morning, both of them were still on a high from being married, their actions last night had spoken louder than words ever could. Ben rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ann, "Morning Angel," Ben whispered to her. "Morning, hmm last night was great" Ann said, Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. "Want to go again?" he asked. Ann laughed, "No. Not right now anyway" she replied. Ben rose and got dressed, "Well I've got the animals and crops to see to. You can sleep in if you want to" Ben said, pulling on his cap. "The animals can wait, stay here a little longer" Ann said. Ben smiled, "Sorry Angel I cant. Animals can get temperamental. You should know that better than me. You on the other hand will always be here for me" Ben said, smiling he kissed Ann one last time then started working on the farm. Angel and Lightning were still sleeping, but the cows were already awake and roaming the field. "Choco, Milky, come here" Ben said. Milky wandered over first, and Ben milked her well. Then she went back to grazing. "Choco got any good milk for me today" Ben said, Choco mooed once and then was silent, Ben milked her and got his daily gold milk.  
  
"Need a hand?" Ann asked. "Not really, unless you feel like crating up the eggs and feeding the chickens" Ben said. "That menial? Come on you know I'm better with bigger animals" Ann said. "Ok take care of the sheep and then the chickens please" Ben said, "That I can do. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done with your work on the farm" Ann said. "I'll be there, I love you" Ben said. "I love you too" Ann replied. Ben headed for the greenhouse, entering it he wiped his forehead it was already warm in here. "Oh looks like the tomato's need to be shipped, as well as pretty much everything else" Ben said looking around. He went from patch to patch pulling up crops, making sure to keep some corn for Ann, I wonder if Woolly and Ann have any wool, if they did he didn't think Ann would sheer it off. Since the greenhouse crops were in the box to be shipped Ben headed back inside to his now single story home. If all went well it would end up as a two-story home, and the farm would double or treble in size.  
  
Breakfast was on the table. Ben sat down and ate his way through it. The only thing bad about it was the eggs, they were a little runny but otherwise it was a nice breakfast. Ben found Ann in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. "Hey, the food was great" Ben said, walking slowly up behind her. Ann's shoulders went downward a little and she let a depressed sigh out. "That was the first time I've cooked for anyone in a long time. Dad and Gray hate my cooking," Ann said. Ben slid his arms around her waist, "Angel its ok. You live with me now and my opinion is going to be the one that counts. Now you're cooking is good, ok" Ben said, slowly kissing her neck up and then down again. Ann was close to moaning, "Knock it off" Ann said, dropping the dishes and turning around. "Isn't there anyone you need to visit?" Ann asked, smiling while she rested her head against his chest. "Elli," Ben said. "I was referring to your parents" Ann said, "Oh them. Um aren't they at the ranch?" Ben said. Ann hit him, "What do you mean oh them?" Ann asked. "I didn't mean it like that. I guess we should go see them," Ben said. "Good boy," Ann said, kissing him. Before getting changed and meeting Ben outside.  
  
They walked slowly to Green ranch, just enjoying the autumn scenery. Having worked on the bridge during the week before being married, Ben was still pretty rich for a farmer. "What'd you give Elli for her birthday?" Ann asked. "A dozen eggs and some milk" Ben replied, "I took more care with your present though," he continued. "I know, speaking of which. Do you recognize this jumper?" Ann asked. Ben glanced at it and smiled, "It's the one I made for you. Hey we're here," Ben said, changing the subject. Ann looked around, and amazingly found Popurri and Kaye working on the flower beds Gray had planted while Gray, Doug and Marc working with the cows, sheep and horses in the fields. "Amazing, I didn't know your mum knew how to take care of plants," Ann said. "Mum? She's always taken care of our garden. Dad runs a chain of pet stores back home" Ben said. "So they're always involved in stuff relating to the farm you run?" Ann said. "Yeah pretty much," Ben said. Doug nodded when he looked over from brushing Buttercup. Everyone else looked around and smiled, and shouted their hellos.  
  
The days rolled by, Ben's parents returned to the city. Kate too returned after spending some time with her brother. Life on the farm was getting harder; Ann had laid down some rules. Ben couldn't come home any later than 7:00, and he couldn't drink as much as he normally did. They had a huge argument over that, but eventually Ben gave into Ann. But now the season of winter was fast approaching, Ben and Ann alike were worried for Gray and Popurri's expectant baby's health. Ann spent most of her days talking with Popurri about the baby, Ben spent most of his time either helping the carpenters gather wood or gathered wood himself. One day he spoke to the carpenters about getting a second story added to the house. The head carpenter agreed to do it in spring, and he would build a baby bed free of charge. That was done a day later. Now one day Ben came home, after chopping wood all day he felt like sitting down in front of the fireplace in his and Ann's bedroom and making small romantic talk before falling asleep. Which is exactly what he decided to do, "Angel are you home?" Ben asked opening the door. Ann didn't reply, the house was completely silent. Ben smiled to himself, "Good, I have time to cook dinner" Ben said to himself. It was about 4:00 and he knew Ann normally didn't get home until about 5:00, he went about preparing a nice dish of Ann's favorite corn pasta and for himself he cooked some tomato rice with some mashed potato, he remembered his and Ann's first date and resolved to put the same music on again. The rice and pasta were ready by 4:45, and the music would only take him seconds to do. The mashed potato he'd decided to skip on, he didn't feeling like bringing up the memory of that event. The day Ann gave him that recipe.  
  
He quickly had a shower then changed into some nicer clothes, he knew this night was going to be one to remember. Ann entering was the main obstacle; Ben put his work clothes back on and went outside to wait for Ann. His bandanna in hand, as he bumped into Ann as he was stepping out. "Ann, hi. How was your day?" Ben asked. "My day was fine, I was helping Popurri and Gray organize their nursery for the baby" Ann replied. "Interesting I guess, close your eyes" Ben said, smiling gently at her. "Why?" Ann asked suspicious. "Just close them, for me?" Ben asked. "Ok, I will" Ann said, closing them. Ben tied the bandana around her eyes as a blindfold precaution. "Ok, take my hand" Ben said. Ann took his hand, and Ben walked her slowly inside and sat her down in front of a table lit by a single candle. He flicked a switch on the CD player and the music started playing, Ann gasped and her hand went straight for the blindfold. "No, not yet" Ben said, stopping her hand before she reached it. "Ben, come on I want to see what you're doing. Ben didn't say anything but kissed her. "Not just yet, you'll see soon enough angel, please just wait a little while longer, Ben said, pulling away. "All right, but just hurry up" Ann said, her voice was eager she definitely wanted to get the blindfold off. "I will," Ben said. He quickly left the room, got changed and then finally put the pasta in front of the candles. He set the tomato rice off to the side, and sat down on the table in front of Ann. "Ok, open your eyes" he said, lifting the blindfold away.  
  
Ann's blue eyes opened slowly, she blushed a little bit from embarrassment, but nothing else showed. Ben moved aside and revealed the table with the single candle. Ann gasped, "You did all of this for me?" she asked. Ben smiled, and nodded once. "I did. All for you" Ben said, sitting down opposite her. "Dig in," he said. Ann didn't, she just stared around in awe. She still was having trouble believing this was real. "Am I dreaming?" Ann asked. Ben smiled and shook his head, "Not at all angel" he replied. Ann ate her pasta quietly, still not believing this was happening. Ben finished eating before her and took his plate into the kitchen, when he returned he found Ann had too and quickly put hers in the sink too. Finally he returned to Ann and stood behind her, she leaned back and stared upward. "You really did all this for me?" Ann asked again. "Of course I did, still think you're dreaming?" Ben said, holding her eyes. "I just can't believe you went to all this trouble. Just for me" Ann said. Ben shook his head. "Ann we're married. It was no trouble, since we barely ever go out anymore I thought I'd do something special for you" Ben said, Ann smiled, leapt out her chair, grabbed Ben and they both collapsed on a nearby couch. Ben held her close, "Ann" he whispered before kissing her again, and again. They managed to rise and stumble into the bedroom; Ann pulled away, and lay down on the bed and stared at the roaring fire. The atmosphere was perfect. "This is heaven, I'm still having trouble believing that this is actually happening" Ann said, looking from Ben, to the fire and back to him again.  
  
"Everything had to be perfect, I never said sorry for raising my voice to you when we had that fight ages ago" Ben said, sitting down next to Ann and taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered looking sideward into her eyes. "You're forgiven, now what else do you have planned?" Ann asked. "Nothing, just to fall asleep holding you" Ben said, truthfully. "That would be just fine, after we do one thing" Ann said. "And what's that?" Ben asked. "You know exactly what it is," Ann said, before kissing him and throwing her hair ties away, leaving her hair at its full length.  
  
The night went on and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ben as always, was the first to wake up. He left a small note in one of Ann's hands, and got changed into some clean working clothes and went to work. The sheep had wool; Ben sheared it off and threw it into his backpack while he had a feeling Ann was just waking up. He milked the cows in record time and then watered the crops in the greenhouse before cutting the entire grass pasture he had created long ago. He re-entered the house and smiled as he found Ann just walking out of the bedroom wearing her silk dressing gown. "Morning" he said smiling; Ann flicked some loose her out of her eyes and came over. "Last night was absolutely perfect. You're a wonderful husband," Ann said, before kissing Ben. Ben after being released from the kiss smiled, "I know. So what've you got planned for today?" Ben asked. "I have to talk to Karen, I want to ask her something. Then I'm going to see Popurri and Gray again" Ann lied quickly; Ben knew this but let it slide. "Well have fun, why don't you at least eat something before you go" Ben said. "Only if you're cooking," Ann replied. Ben nodded and had some pancakes whipped up in seconds. They ate them, then said their goodbyes again. Ben headed to the mountain for wood; Ben was gradually chopping wood away when a scream brought him back to reality.  
  
Ben sprinted further up the mountain and found Maria, hanging from a tree branch a few meters down the crevice. "Maria, are you ok?" Ben asked, looking down from the bridge. "Do I look ok to you?" she retorted. "No, how did this happen?" Ben asked. "I fell over while trying to catch a bug, it was a rare butterfly" Maria said. Ben rolled his eyes, "Hold on I'll be down in a sec" he said, pulling some rope out of his pack he attached one end to the bridge and the other to himself. Rappelling down to where Maria lay was easy, "So care to tell me the real reason?" Ben asked. "Real reason? I told you it" Maria replied. "I don't believe that. Was someone chasing you?" Ben said. "No, I mean yes. A strange wanderer I've never seen before," Maria said. Content Ben managed to give her a piggyback to the bridge. They sat looking at each other for a few seconds, "Well where is this guy now?" Ben asked. "I don't know, he ran off with my pendant though. Mum and dad will kill me if I don't go home with it" Maria said. "I've got to get going, see you later" Ben said, leaving Maria he went straight to Harris. "Thought you'd like to know. A strange fellow was following Maria this morning, he took her pendant. You want her heart get the pendant back," Ben said, simply. "I know the guy, that barstard. I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life right now" Harris said, throwing his mailbag aside he stormed off toward the Inn. A letter on the ground caught his eye; he bent down and pocketed it. It was from his sister to him.  
  
"Dear Ben, I got a letter from Karen. She said that she was pregnant and I heard that Gray and Popurri were expecting a baby too. What about you and Ann? Are you guys having a kid? Mum and dad are fine; I might drop by if I can find the time. Love you, Kate" Ben smiled and folded up the letter. After last night, he was pretty sure Ann was pregnant but he didn't know yet for sure, "Hey Ben!" a voice shouted. Ben looked around behind him stood Karen; a small bulge around her stomach was testament to what Kate had written. "Hi Karen, did you gain weight or something?" Ben asked. Karen was going to slap him but stopped herself short, "No you idiot, I'm pregnant" Karen pointed out, "Oh I hadn't noticed. Congratulations" Ben said, but Karen smiled. "Well what about you and Ann, is she pregnant yet?" Karen asked. "I don't know, didn't she come and see you this morning?" Ben replied. "No, did she say she was?" Karen asked. "Yes she did, hmm I guess she didn't get around to it just yet. Nice to see you around the village again" Ben said, smiling and giving her a quick hug. Karen returned the smile and hug. Ben headed to the bakery; he had to give Elli her eggs. Entering he found Elli and Jeff having a huge argument.  
  
"You never let me go out anywhere, all I do is cook and speak to customers!" Elli shouted, "That's what your job is, you don't like it. Then quit!" Jeff shouted back. Elli was silent, "If you didn't need me so much I would," Elli said, quieting down. "Good, at least that's sorted out" Jeff said. "Hi you two, did I interrupt anything?" Ben asked. "Ben! Hey," Elli said hugging him. Ben held onto her and waited until she let go. "Elli what's up?" Ben asked, ignoring the fact Jeff was there at all. "Jeff and I had an argument," Elli whispered. Ben nodded, "I know," he whispered back. "Just the usual thanks Jeff" Ben said, tossing him the money. Jeff went to work preparing it while Ben and Elli stepped outside to talk. "OK what was the real reason for that argument you just had?" Ben asked. "Jeff said he liked me, as in seriously liked me. I didn't want to talk about it then because of grandma's condition, she's getting older and older and it's hard to run the shop without her cooking. And now Jeff saying this, it was just overwhelming and I needed to vent it somehow" Elli said, getting close to tears. It was bad enough that Ellen was getting older but now this and the bakery; Ben put an arm around her. "It'll be ok, but there's always someone you can talk to about your life. Me, I'll be here for you" Ben said, giving her a little smile. Elli returned it, "I wasn't thinking. I know you're going to be around for me. Thanks for this" Elli said. "About Jeff, I don't exactly know you're feelings so I cant advise you. Just follow your heart, it worked for me," Ben said. "I should know better, come on. Your pie and shake should be ready by now" Elli said. Ben smiled and walked inside behind Elli, he sat down and ate his pie, drank his drink and left. Elli let him go, she sat down with him and they'd talked about things that had come up over the past few days.  
  
Ben wandered back to the ranch, and found Ann waiting for him out the front looking very excited. Ben smiled, "Well how was the talk with Karen?" Ben asked. "I lied to you about that, sorry. I went to see the doctor. And guess what?" Ann almost squealed. Ben smiled, "What?" Ben said anticipating her answer. "I'm pregnant!" Ann said. Ben smiled again, "That's great. I'm going to be a father, I cant believe it" Ben said, grabbing and hugging her fiercely. Ann held on tight, and neither of them spoke for a long time.  
  
"It's getting late, we should go inside" Ann pointed out, looking up at the sky. "You're right, y'know what? I reckon Jeff likes Elli" Ben said, for absolutely no reason. "Jeff? But he's like ten years older than her!" Ann replied. "I know, know anyone that. But why would he want to hook up with her?" Ben said. "I don't know. Cliff and Jessica have left to travel the world together, what about you. Travel enough before coming here?" Ann asked. "I might have. I know someone El can talk to. There's a guy who's place I used to go to a lot in the city. His names Nick and he cooks a lot, it'd be better for the village if he were here. The bakery would become a 24-hour restaurant, and he and Elli are about the same age," Ben said. "Maybe you should send Elli on a holiday down to there" Ann said. "Maybe, weren't we going inside?" Ben said. Ann nodded, and opened the door. Ben followed her inside, "Oh darn I almost forgot. Angel, this is for you" Ben said, pulling the wool out. "Oh thank you, but compared to last night this is nothing" Ann said. Ben felt a little hurt but knew she was right, nothing in their lives would compare to what happened last night. Ben headed straight to the kitchen to cook something for Ann, but she smiled and didn't argue. She knew she wasn't that good a cook and if he wanted to cook Ann wouldn't complain. They sat down together and ate in silence; Ben smiled gently at Ann afterwards. "Ann we need to have a little talk" Ben said, still smiling at her. "What about?" Ann asked, warily. "The house, if you want to know the truth" Ben replied. Ann calmed down straight away. "Ok, can we talk inside" she said, taking one of his hands and directing him into the lounge room. They sat across a coffee table from each other.  
  
"For us to have a child, I think the house needs to be extended. What about you?" Ben said. Ann thought about it for a few seconds, "Yeah, I think we should get the house enlarged. But just what kind of enlargement did you have in mind?" Ann asked. "Adding a second story to the house," Ben replied. "Do you think one kid, really warrants that?" Ann asked. "Well, yeah frankly I do think a single child warrants it" Ben replied. Ann smiled, "Well if you think so. I had no idea you liked kids this much" Ann said, still the smile was firmly on her face. Ben returned the smile, "Well they have to continue on with the farm" Ben said. "What makes you think that they'll want to continue working the farm?" Ann asked. "I don't know, I'd just love to have a little help every now and then. Even if they didn't, I'm sure at least one of their grandchildren would" Ben said. "You're thinking way to far ahead," Ann pointed out. Ben shrugged, "Maybe I am. Come on" he said, rising and sitting in front of her. "Where are we going?" Ann asked, Ben smiled "To bed, remember we always get up early on a farm" Ben said. Ann smiled and giggled, "Well then goodnight" she said, kissing him deeply. Ben returned it and slept beside her smiling.  
  
"Ben, wake up honey" Ann's voice floated down to him, Ben slowly woke up and smiled as he saw Ann's face. "What is it angel?" he asked. Ann moaned, but it wasn't a grateful moan, it was a pain filled one. "Angel? What is it?" Ben asked, concerned. "Get Jenny, the mid wife" Ann managed to get out before falling back onto the bed, gasping for air. "Hold on angel, I'll be right back. I promise" Ben said, quickly kissing her cheek he leapt out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. Bolting from the front door he whistled for Angel, his loyal horse. Angel trotted up quickly, sensing from his body language that something was wrong. Ben jumped up onto her back and galloped her to Jenny the midwife's house. "Jenny, Jenny!" Ben shouted bashing his fist on the door. The door to her house opened up, "What is it Ben, something wrong?" Jenny asked. "It's Ann, she's having the baby" Ben got out quickly. Jenny went back inside and came back a few seconds later with a bag. "Let's go," she said. Ben helped her up onto Angel's back and nearly galloped Angel back to the ranch. Then the real Ben awoke in bed, wondering when those events would take place.  
  
Rising he looked at Ann and smiled gently. She really did look like an angel when she was asleep. He gently kissed her cheek, was rewarded with a small moan, got changed, left breakfast and a note then went to work. Starting with the crops in the greenhouse first he picked out all the tomato, and threw them in the shipping crate, along with some of the corn he had. But winter was well and truly here now with that meant a long hard season of near hopelessness. After watering all his crops Ben moved on to the chickens, and met Ann who was feeding them. Ben smiled, "I didn't think you'd be up yet," he whispered into her ear, while sliding his hands around her waist. "Well like you said, we wake up early on the farm" Ann whispered back. "Crated up the eggs?" Ben asked. "Of course, I'm not lazy" Ann replied, "Maybe we should move onto the animals" Ben said, releasing Ann. "Of course, hey speaking of which I did a deal with my dad. So we've got some extra cows to take care of," Ann said. "When did you do that deal?" Ben asked. "Yesterday, before I went to see Jenny" Ann replied. "Ok, I guess we'd better get working on them then" Ben said, with a smile he led the way into the barn.  
  
And sure enough there were four new cows on top of Choco, Milky, Ann and Woolly. Ben's original four animals were restless and wanted a good feed. Ben was more than happy to oblige and brought them all the fodder they wanted while Ann brushed and talked to them. It may seem weird talking to animals but somehow they seem to understand what you're telling them. Then together they moved onto the four new cows, Easter, Cheese, Lemon and Eagle. "These cows are in good condition, lets make them better" Ben said. "Dad said that'd be a big help. He even said he'd pay you more if you did" Ann replied. Ben smiled and got their coats gleaming. While Ann brought their milk up to the next level of quality. That took them through till 11:00 that morning. "I'm going to see Elli, just to check on this Jeff situation," Ben said, looking over at Ann. "Well I'm going to go see everyone back at home" Ann said. Ben walked over, "I love you Ann. I'll be back soon" he said, before kissing her cheek and leaving. "I love you too," she called after him, then headed for her home.  
  
Ben went straight to the seedling shop, "Morning Lilia, looking forward to spring I bet" Ben said, giving Popurri's mother a smile. Lilia returned it, "Congratulations on getting married" she said. "Thank you, I just came by to ask if you had any new seeds for sale," Ben said. "We do, some strawberry seeds. We should have carrot seeds in soon too," Lilia said. "Oh good, we barely ever get something rare" Ben said, Lilia nodded. "Basil said he'd bring some back from his trip overseas" Lilia said. "I've got a question for you, has Popurri had her baby yet?" Ben asked. "Not that I know of, but she is due any day now" Lilia said. "Thanks Lilia, I'll take four bags of strawberry seedlings please," Ben said, "Thanks for the business" Lilia said. "You're welcome" Ben replied, putting the seed bags into his backpack he headed across the road to the bakery, Elli came flying out the door in tears. "Elli, hey what's up," Ben asked, grabbing her arm. Elli struggled for a few seconds, then noticing who it was holding her arm, she cried harder and latched onto him. "Elli, calm down, calm down. Now what's the matter?" Ben asked. "Jeff, he proposed to me. Just now," Elli replied, her voice breaking every now and then. "Oh man" Ben said, he gently led her out of town and back to the farm. They sat down inside the kitchen. "Now tell me the full story," Ben said, just holding her. "Well I woke up, and everything was going fine until my lunch break when he proposed to me" Elli said. "And you said what?" Ben asked. "I don't know, I said I'd think about it. Then I excused myself and ran away from the bakery and you caught me. I was coming to see you" Elli said. "Ok, first of all calm down" Ben said, waiting until her tears subsided and he could talk to her properly. "Now, do you love Jeff in any way shape or form?" Ben asked. "I don't know" Elli replied. "Elli, I've known you since the day I moved here. And I know a liars voice when I hear it. Now tell me the truth," Ben said, in a level voice. "I might, just a little bit," Elli said. "Is that enough for you to get married?" Ben asked. Elli shook her head "No, not at all" she said. "Ok, well how would you feel taking a trip away to the city?" Ben asked. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked. "No, I just think you need some time to think about this problem. A trip away from here might be just the ticket. And take your grandmother too" Ben said. Elli sighed, thinking about the offer. "I think I'll do it," she said after sitting there for five minutes thinking about it.  
  
Ben smiled, "Good. Just calm down a little and think about it. I know someone in the city that loves to cook as much as you. His name is Nick, here's the address of the place he works" Ben said, writing it down. Ann entering the kitchen brought both of them back to reality. "Angel, hey why are you back so early?" Ben asked. "Well I was looking for you, I thought you were coming down to the ranch" Ann said. "Well I was on my way but then I saw Elli in tears, so." Ben said. "Maybe I shouldn't be here for the end of this" Elli said. "And you were just being there for her, now I understand" Ann said. Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry I should've come to see you first" Ben said. Ann shook her head. "So what's the prob Elli?" she asked. "Jeff proposed to me" Elli said, Ann was about to burst out laughing, but a look from Ben's eyes caused her to think better of it. "What did you say?" Ann asked. "I didn't say anything, I just said I'd think about it and then I ran out of the bakery and that's where Ben caught me" Elli said. "I think she needs a trip away, just to clear her mind a little" Ben said. Ann nodded, "Sounds like the best thing to do" she agreed. A knock at the door caused the conversation to come to a halt. "I'll get it," Ben volunteered, rising and heading for the door. "Want a cup of tea Elli?" Ann asked. Elli nodded, and rose to help Ann make it.  
  
Ben opened the front door and found Jeff, standing there. "Hi Jeff, what can I do for you?" Ben asked. "I was wondering weather you'd seen Elli. I've looked everywhere for her" Jeff said. "Nope, I haven't seen her either. Sorry" Ben said. "Well if she comes by can you tell her to come back to the bakery?" Jeff asked. "I will, see ya later" Ben said. Closing the door he let a low whistle out. "That was close," he thought to himself. He headed back to the kitchen, "El that was Jeff. He wanted you to go back to the bakery," Ben said. Elli finished her tea and rose. "Well I'd better not keep him waiting. Thanks for the help, and the tea. I'm going head for the city with grandma first thing tomorrow," Elli said. "That soon?" Ben asked. Elli nodded, "If I don't go Jeff will keep bugging me for an answer" Elli pointed out. Ben nodded, "Well I'm always around if you need me" he said. Elli smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. Ben sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Ann put a glass of orange juice in front of him. "You put her onto that city idea didn't you?" she asked. "Yep, where are you taking this?" Ben said. "You want to hook her up with Nick don't you?" Ann said. Ben smiled, "Well I did it cause he's her age and can look after her better than Jeff could" Ben said. "Jeff isn't all that old, he's only like 31" Ann said. "And she's just 19, like you and me" Ben replied. "I just can't see Elli and Jeff ever hooking up," Ben admitted. "Neither can I but maybe fate will bring them together" Ann said. "There's still time if you want to visit Gray and Popurri again" Ben said. Ann shook her head, "Popurri was way too temperamental, even Gray's avoiding her" Ann said. Ben laughed, "Well that's something I didn't think your brother would be scared of" Ben said, Ann laughed too after thinking about it. Ben drained the glass of juice dry and put the glass in the sink. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked, staring out the window in thought. "I'm not to sure, anything you feel like cooking" Ann replied. Ben whipped up some corn pasta. The night went quickly and the next day was upon both he and Ann very quickly indeed.  
  
Winter days were cold and depressing, even the animals could feel it. The only bright spot coming up was the cake festival on the 12th of winter. The days flew by and the 12th was upon both he and Ann were content with life and the way it was treating them. Karen's small bulge was now a larger one and Popurri had given birth to a little girl, she and Gray named it Mint. Ben had a strong feeling Popurri had named the baby. Groaning Ben rose, "What's with the attitude?" Ann asked. "I'm tired, I need a decent sleep," Ben said. "Maybe you shouldn't stay out drinking with Gray so late" Ann said. Ben groaned again, "You're right. You nearly always are," he said, heading outside and immediately waking up. It was freezing morning, "I'm sure glad I kept the animals inside," Ben said. Ann came outside too and shivered. "Sure is a cold morning today" Ann said. "I know. The animals will be feeling it, so can you take care of them?" Ben asked. "Sure thing," Ann said. "Thanks, my shout for breakfast this morning" Ben said. Ann smiled and nodded. Ben went to the greenhouse and took care of the crops, and Ann took the care of the animals. They returned from work sweating but still happy, and smiling. Ben put breakfast on the table. Ann started eating. "I wonder whether Elli will come back today," Ben said, after taking a few bites out of the pancakes he'd made. "I don't know, maybe she will. Didn't she say she'd be back today?" Ann asked. Ben nodded, "Yeah she did. I've actually been missing her," Ben replied. "Hey, I'm the one who's pregnant with your child, not Elli" Ann replied. Ben nodded, "I know. But she's someone I can always talk to, apart from you. It's not like you don't talk to Karen behind my back, or Gray for that matter" Ben said, they both stared at each other for the rest of the meal, until they started cleaning up.  
  
"I've got something to show you," Ben said with a small smile. "What?" Ann asked. "Come outside, Cliff's been helping me out with this little trick" Ben said, leading the way outside. Outside he raised one arm level with his shoulders. "Now watch" Ben whispered. He whistled one tune slowly, and an snowy white owl dove out of the sky and landed on Ben's outstretched arm, smiling he bowed. Ann looked at the owl in wonder, "Wow. Amazing, Cliff taught you and the owl to trust each other?" Ann asked. Ben nodded, "I named her Bolt" he said, "Bolt? Why Bolt?" Ann asked. "Watch," Ben said, tossing the owl into the air he made a fist and punched. Bolt flew around in a giant circle and then speeded up in a straight line. It flew over the farm so fast Ann had trouble keeping up. Ben whistled again and Bolt returned. "Now you see why I named her that" he said, "Go on put your arm out," Ben said, Ann did so. "Bolt, go to Ann" Ben said, Bolt took off and landed on Ann's arm. Her eyes lit up, "I can't believe it. Has Jessica got an owl or does she know how to call Cain?" Ann asked. Ben shrugged, "I don't know, probably the latter" he said, smiling he whistled and Bolt took off and headed for the mountain. Ann smiled, "Was that your festival present?" Ann asked. Ben nodded, "Yep," he replied. Ann held onto him, "Thank you so much" she whispered. Ben stroked her red hair; out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Elli. Ann's eyes still were closed so Ben planted a kiss on her lips. "Well this is a nice sight," Elli said, walking in. "Elli your back, welcome home" Ann said. "Thank you, I was wondering whether I could borrow Ben for a while" Elli asked. Ann smiled, "I don't see why not," she said untangling Ben's arms and then whispering to Elli, "I need time to cook the cake anyway." Elli kept a laugh to herself; Ben smiled and walked back towards the bakery where Elli lived. Whistling Bolt landed, Elli laughed. "Who taught you that?" she asked. "Cliff did, he's the only one who can convince birds to do what he wants" Ben replied. "So how was your trip?" he asked. "Great, you were right I needed it. Grandma loved it too," Elli said. Ben nodded, "Good. Did you sort that thing out?" Ben asked. "Yeah, Nick was a big help" Elli said, with a small smile and a little blush. Ben kept his thoughts to himself, "We're here. Are you sure your ready?" Ben said. Elli sighed, "As ready as I'm ever going to be" she said, opening the door. "Elli welcome home," Jeff said moving forward quickly to give her a hug. Elli shoved him off, "Jeff I don't love you. My answer to your question is no, I wont marry you" Elli said. Jeff looked heart broken, and he went into the back room. Ben let out a low whistle, "Bit cold weren't you El?" he said. Elli shrugged, "Don't care" she replied. "Here, I made this before I went away" Elli said holding out a cup cake. "Thanks Elli, that'll get you some more eggs" Ben said. Smiling he ate it and headed home.  
  
Whistling to himself Ben headed home with Bolt sitting on his head, smiling he went inside. Bolt took off and headed straight to the mountain. It was getting darker and darker these days, a cold wind blew past Ben and he shivered. Slowly freezing he went inside and immediately warmed up, smiling he found Ann in the kitchen. "I should've had this ready in the morning, so here" Ann said, holding out a cake. "Ann you shouldn't have. I don't deserve it" Ben said. Ann blushed, "Are you refusing this cause you think I'm a bad cook?" Ann asked. Ben shook his head, "Of course not, your meals are great. And bet this cake will be after dinner tonight" Ben said. Smiling he took Ann in his arms and kissed her, Ann returned it. Being released she put dinner on the table and they ate silently. "Angel, that was great" Ben said, smiling at her. Ann blushed, "Thank you. But are you trying to make me feel better?" Ann asked. Ben shook his head, "No I'm serious" he replied, starting on the cake. Ben smiled because the cake tasted delicious. After finishing it Ben whistled, "That was the best cake I've eaten in a long time" Ben said, rising. Ann blushed a deep red, "Thank you again." Ann stopped for a second thinking of what to say next. Ben rolled his hands as if trying to speed her up, "Thank you again for what?" he asked. "For that romantic night in my life, back in autumn. And the night we became wed, and everything before that" Ann said, Ben stood stunned. "Ann" he whispered, he glanced at her then the clock and then back again. "Ann, come on lets go to sleep" Ben said, Ann didn't say anything or move a muscle. She just stood there; Ben rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Ann joined him a few minutes later. "What I really meant to say was, thank you for coming into my life when you did" Ann whispered in his ear. Ben smiling wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. "Night, my little angel" he whispered. Ann kissed his cheek back, "Night" she whispered and they fell asleep.  
  
Weeks passed and finally the final day of winter was upon the entire populace of Flower Bud Village. Ben smiling hammered in the final stake for his new grass field. "Wow, you're well and truly ready for spring now" Ann said, handing him a drink. "Ann! You shouldn't be outside, you promised not to move around as much now" Ben said, accepting the drink and draining the glass it was in. Beams of sunlight shot through holes in the clouds spraying light everywhere. Bolt hooted, sleeping in the only tree on the farm. Ann smiled, "You promised you wouldn't get drunk tomorrow on the new years festival" Ann reminded him. "Oh come on, I cant out drink Karen? Or Kai? But that was my plan" Ben whined. Ann hit him, "I don't want you getting drunk before you start working hard again," she said, running a hand over her bulge. Ben smiled as he thought about seeing Gray play with little Mint a few days ago on the ranch. Gray had looked so happy, and the baby's face lit up when he smiled. "You've got that look on your face again" Ann said, "What look? I didn't make a face," Ben said. "You did so, you're thinking about Mint playing with Gray again I know it" Ann said, Ben hung his head and nodded. Rove barking caused Ben and Ann to turn to the entrance of the ranch.  
  
"Hi Ben, it's been a long time!" Nick said, looking around the ranch. "NICK! I don't believe it, why are you here huh?" Ben shouted, bolting over and shaking his hand. "Elli invited me down, it gets pretty cold out here huh?" Nick said. Ann walked slowly over. "And who's this?" Nick continued. "Nick, meet Ann. My wife and future mother to our child" Ben said. Nick's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, I thought you'd said you'd never get married or have kids!" Nick said, amazed. Ben shook his head, "I didn't say any of that don't believe him," Ben said, to Ann. "Right, I'm heading down to the ranch ok" Ann replied. Ben nodded, "Of course. I'll be back later" he replied. Ann hugged him hard, Ben smiled "I'll be back" "I know" "See ya," "Love you" Ann said, "Love you too" Ben replied. Ann walked slowly off. Nick whistled low, "Wow, I never thought you'd be one to settle down with a woman" Nick said. Ben smiled, "Must be the country air," Ben said, heading off the farm. "Where you going?" Nick called. "To see Elli," Ben shouted back, Nick sprinted and caught up with him. "Geez wait up will you?" Nick said, puffing lightly. "I thought you wanted to see Elli, I'm just leading you to her" Ben replied simply. "Good," Nick said. Ben smiled to himself. "Where are you gonna stay?" Ben asked. "Doesn't this place have like an Inn or something?" Nick asked. "Hmm, I'll check with Duke if he's got any rooms free. Otherwise I guess Elli might have a spare room," Ben said. "Elli." Nick said wistfully. "You really like her huh?" Ben said. Nick kept a smile to himself. "Wait here, Elli didn't know when you'd arrive did she?" Ben asked. Nick shook his head and replied, "No, not at all" Nick replied. Ben smiled, "Good" and entered the bakery. "Morning Elli" Ben said, cheerfully. "Ben, hey what's up?" Elli asked. "Not a lot really, just dropped by" Ben replied. "Hm, why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth?" Elli asked. "Because he's not" Nick said, entering the bakery and smiling.  
  
"NICK!" Elli almost screamed, and threw her arms around him. Nick smiled, "It's great to see you again," Nick said. Elli smiled, "You have no idea how much I've missed you" Elli whispered. Ben and Ellen stood off to the side, smiling. "Well if you'll excuse me. I've got to get back to work," Ben said. "Ben thanks for the walk" Nick said. "Hey Elli, you got a room for this guy or does he have to stay at the Inn?" Ben asked, holding the door handle. "He's staying here" Elli replied. "ELLI! WHO'S THIS PERSON?" Jeff asked. "For your big fat information, he's my boyfriend" Elli said, Ben stepped outside sensing Nick was getting ready for a fight. Jeff was steaming mad; he rolled his sleeves back and started towards Nick. Nick didn't move, he just let go of Elli and stood ready for a fight. Ben watched through the window. Jeff threw one punch and Nick stopped it dead, one hand caught it. Jeff looked amazed, and threw one more. Nick just dodged this one, testament to his skills as a fighter. He and Ben were winners of the local fighting tournament ages ago. Jeff tried one more time. Nick shrugged, caught the punch and threw Jeff over his shoulder. He landed heavily on the floor. Ben winced and headed home.  
  
Ann was waiting, "I didn't think you'd be home so soon," she said. "And me being home soon is a bad thing?" Ben retorted. Ann shook her head, "No. Not at all" she replied. Ben smiled and held her in his arms, "Ann I love you. So much more than you can imagine," Ben whispered. Ann closed her eyes and a few tears fell down to the ground. Ben didn't notice it; his eyes were closed just happy to be with Ann again. It was only mid afternoon, but people were starting to head out to places preparing for the all night party. "You ready to head to the bar?" Ben asked. "I was ready since I woke up. I wonder whether Karen will be there," Ann said. Ben smiled, "She will. I know Karen and she doesn't miss a chance to drink" Ben said. "Yeah but she's a mother now" Ann pointed out. "Oh yeah, Kate was born a week ago wasn't she?" Ben said. "And no she didn't name her after your sister. She just wanted to keep the first letter of her name in her children's names too" Ann replied. "I've got to get changed, I don't want to show up to the bar wearing these" Ben said. Ann let go of him and Ben headed inside and changed into the clothes he wore on the night in autumn. Ann smiled and threw her arms around him when he came out. Smiling Ben hugged her and then they headed to the bar.  
  
The bar was warm and people were talking lightly and laughing. Ben smiled and saw Karen, standing there nursing her little child. "Karen, hey how you been?" Ann called out walking over. "SHH! Kate's sleeping" Karen whispered. "Sorry, wow she's cute" Ann said. Karen smiled softly, "She has Kai's eyes but her attitude is almost as lethal as mine" Karen said. "Hey Karen, tuck Kate in would you. Relax it's the last day of the year" Kai said. Karen nodded excused herself to tuck Kate into her cot. "Kate is cute," Ben whispered in Ann's ear. Ann blushed. "And our baby is going to be just as cute you realize?" Ann whispered back. "Hey you two knock it off, public place y'know" Duke called out. Ben and Ann both blushed. "Come on Duke back off, its New Years Eve" Ben replied. "Alright just limit it a little huh?" he said. Ben and Ann nodded, "Care for a drink?" Ben asked, spinning the wine he had in his glass. "Just a few, Gray wouldn't forgive me if I got drunk" Ann said. "Neither would I for that matter" Ben said. Ann grabbed a glass off the passing barmaid. "To us" she said, raising her glass. "No, to our child" Ben said, they both smiled and toasted. Drinking all the wine remaining in the glass put it down and went over to talk to Kai. "So how's life now the babies come?" Ben asked. Ann slipped off to talk to Karen, "Life's tough, easiest way to put it really. Karen's been tired ever since Kate came along, hey speaking of Karen. You didn't give her a present for her birthday. I thought Ann reminded you" Kai said. "Oh yeah, sorry about that" Ben began, slipping a hand into the backpack he brought everywhere with him, he pulled a bottle of wine and some baby toys out. "Carved the toys myself, wines for you and Karen," he continued. "Thanks, I'll just stick them in the back" Kai said, heading for the back of the bar.  
  
Ben stared around; there were a lot of people here. Elli and Nick, they were basically sitting in a corner deep in conversation. Jessica and Cliff, chatting lightly near the door. Kai and Karen, new parents who managed to forget about the baby for a while. Duke the owner who barely ever left the bar for any reason except to stock up on specific drinks. Some of the carpenters, and even Gray had shown up with his dad just to keep an eye on Ann he suspected but couldn't confirm. Himself and Ann of course, but they were only here for a little while planning to head for the goddesses pond area. "What's say we ditch this place and head to the pond?" Ann whispered from behind him. Smiling he turned, "You read my mind," he replied, taking her hand he walked with her to the pond.  
  
"I love you Ann" Ben whispered, "It's getting towards midnight" Ann said. "I don't mind, there's a giant drink tomorrow isn't there?" Ben said. "Yeah, but you are not getting drunk" Ann said, hitting him. "Ok I wont get drunk, the hangover's bad enough. I don't want to be hitting you or something," Ben said. "Good," Ann said. They sat there in silence for fifteen minutes. The moon shone high in the sky and Ben stared upward. "Hey a shooting star!" he said pointing. "That's the 19th one of my lifetime" Ann said. "Hey! You never told me you'd seen them before" Ben complained. "You never lived out here before though" Ann pointed out. Ben kissed her cheek. "Time to head home," Ben whispered. Ann didn't move, she just stood staring. "Ann hey come on," Ben said, shaking her lightly. Ann still didn't move, it was as if she was frozen or something. Ben looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Blue mistflower blossoming, pond and the little spring and little river. Ben rolled his eyes and kissed her lips, "Now will you move?" he asked. Ann smiled, and Ben was grateful for that simplistic movement. "Yep, come on. Home" she said taking his hand. Ben let himself be led home. Smiling they climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Awakening to the sound of a rooster's crow, typical life for a farmer. Ben yawned and watched Ann's chest rise and fall slowly. Her eyelids opened slowly. "Morning" Ben said, smiling cheerfully. "Morning yourself, how long have you been watching me?" Ann asked. "A minute or so," Ben said, standing. "Somehow I don't believe that" Ann said. Ben shrugged, took a shower and finally got changed into his work clothes. Clean ones for once, "Thanks for washing everything angel, remind me I owe you something really special" Ben said. "You owe me one breakfast," Ann said, heading for the shower. Ben smiled and had it ready by the time she came back. They ate silently and then headed into town. The snow had melted overnight, and flowers were blooming brightly. "Wow, Popurri must be thrilled" Ben said, looking at one. Ann hit his arm, "Don't concern yourself with that prissy little princess" she said viciously. "What's up with you this morning?" Ben asked. "I don't know, I just feel grumpy and tired" Ann replied. Ben sunk into thought, "Morning sickness I guess. Mum warned me this would happen. Maybe they can help me out a little," he thought to himself. He decided to invite them over at the end of spring. "Are you here?" Ann asked. Ben shook his head attempting to clear it, then looked at Ann. "Yeah, just thinking sorry about that" he apologized. "We're here, remember you promised not to get drunk" Ann reminded him. "I know, I know" Ben said. Letting go of her hand he moved off into the crowded town square. The first day was always the best of the year, parties went all day, and continued on into the night. Ben spotted Lilia and Popurri talking, he wandered over. "Hello, Lilia I've got a favor to ask" Ben started. "What kind of favor?" Lilia replied. "Can you deliver three bags of potato seeds tomorrow? Please" Ben asked. "Hmm, the normal charge would be 600G, plus the extra hundred for moving them there. All comes to 700G I think," Lilia said. "Money now or tomorrow?" "Tomorrow after I drop them off at 7:00" "Thanks Lilia, you're a life saver. Hey Popurri where's Gray? And how's Mint?" Ben asked. "Mint's off with daddy," Popurri replied, with a giggle.  
  
Ben laughed, "Well can you point me in the right direction?" he asked. "Better yet, I'll get Ann to take you to him" Popurri replied. Ben held up a hand, "Better not just yet, she's a bit temperamental today" Ben said, quickly. "Oh, well I feel for you I really do. But you're her husband and you got yourself into this mess" Popurri replied. Ben hung his head and nodded, "Well I'll just go find Gray" he said and wandered to the edge of the square and sat down. "You can't just sit there all day" two voices said from the crowd. Ben smiled and looked up, "Nick, El, don't remind me, I'm trying to think something through" Ben replied. "Come on relax a little," Nick said, waving a glass of beer under his nose. Ben grabbed the beer and drained it. "Better you don't get drunk, El might just kill you" Ben said, tossing the glass away. It landed on the ground but didn't break. "Depression again? What's up this time?" Elli asked sitting down next to him and putting an arm around him. "Ann, she's a little tired and I'm the one who she takes it out on," Ben said. "You two are the ones who wanted a kid," Elli pointed out. Ben whistled, Bolt landed a few seconds later. "Nice owl" Nick said. Elli smiled, "Cliff, now there's someone who knows animals," she said. Ben stroked Bolt's feathers with his free hand. "I see you and Bolt get along just fine" Cliff called from where he was chatting with Maria and Harris. Jessica looked over and gave them a little hello smile. Ben forced himself to return it. "Thanks for teaching me all about her Cliff" he replied. Cliff smiled and went back to talking. Ben let loose a long sigh and drank another glass of beer. "If you'll excuse me I don't feel like hanging around anymore," Ben said, leaving Nick and Elli and heading to the beach.  
  
The beach was warm, a good place to think from up on the cliffs. He sat down on one watching the seagulls glide on the thermals around here. "You shouldn't have left" Gray said, walking up. Ben didn't turn and just kept staring out over the ocean. Gray didn't mind, "Getting solitary like I did huh?" he asked. Still Ben didn't respond. "Ben damn it talk already" Gray said. "I can't get through to her. She's too temperamental today," Ben said simply. Gray sighed, "Geez and that's what you're here for? Come on I went through the same thing with Popurri. It'll pass soon enough. Don't worry so much about it" Gray said. Ben shrugged. "I miss my parents, I miss the city. I just want to go home for a little while," he said. Gray shrugged and gave up; "If I can't convince you to return I doubt anyone can" he said then headed back to the party. Ben stared out over the ocean, until late afternoon. "Mr. Ben?" a small voice asked. Ben turned, "Oh hi May," he said smiling gently. "Why aren't you at the party?" "Cause I needed time to think, my life's gotten a bit busy and my minds muddled up. Why aren't you there?" "Grandma said I could come and wait for my dad, he should be coming back from the city" "Oh that's good, did you miss him?" "Lots and lots, I even drew this picture for him" May said, holding it up for Ben to look at. Ben smiled, "That's great May, I'm sure your dad will love it. I think that's him now" Ben said, pointing to a boat sailing towards the shoreline. "DADDY!" May shouted, and ran down to the waterline. Ben followed her just to make sure she didn't wander out and get caught in the rip. Zack's boat got closer and closer until he finally sailed right up on the shore. May ran forward and threw her small body into her dad's body. "May, my little angel. I've missed you so much" Zack said, hugging his daughter tightly. Seeing that simple gesture making Zack and May both happy Ben headed home to apologize to Ann.  
  
He arrived and found Ann standing outside looking lethal. "Sorry angel" Ben started. "And you damn well better be" "I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you. I just couldn't think" "Think? Think? Did you think about telling me so I wasn't worried sick?" "Ann I'm sorry" Ben said, opening the door and silently falling down on the couch. Ann stormed coldly past him and he heard the door to their room slam. Ben shrugged and fell into a deep sleep on the couch.  
  
That was the first time he had slept on the couch since he'd married Ann. She woke up before him and had breakfast ready by the time he woke up. Yawning he walked into the kitchen. Ben deliberately ignored her, and sat down to eat. "Ben stop ignoring me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Ann said. Ben looked up, "And I'm sorry too" he said. Ann looked at him for a while longer, "Is it any good?" she asked finally. "Ann it's great" Ben replied, smiling he got up. Changed and held Ann in his arms for a while. "I just heard Milky and Choco moo," Ann whispered. "I don't care" Ben whispered back. They stood cuddling a little while longer before Ben finally went and started to water the crops. Ann didn't move but went and sat down on the couch for a while, "I wish I could help you out a little more" Ann said, when Ben came back in. "Ann, you don't have to. I can manage" Ben said. Ann shook her head, "But I want to. I helped you all the time after we got married. Until I became pregnant," Ann said. "Do you really want to help me that much?" Ben asked. Ann nodded, "I do" she replied. Ben sighed, "I guess so. I don't want you doing anything that stresses you out too much though" he said. Ann smiled, "Thank you. So going anywhere else today?" Ann asked. "Seed store to get some more grass. Oh yeah, reminds me. I have to slice that grass today too" Ben said, grabbing the door handle and leaving. Leaning back Ann ran one hand over her small child growing inside of her. "I have to ask you're daddy about the name sometime don't I?" Ann said. Giggling she rose as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Maria? What are you doing here?" Ann asked, completely surprised after opening the door. "I came to invite you and Ben to mine and Harris' wedding" Maria said, blushing. Ann smiled, "Do you want tea, or a coffee or something?" Ann asked. "No thanks," Maria replied politely. "Well congratulations, I'll talk to Ben when he comes back about the wedding" Ann said, Maria nodded, "Thank you. Goodbye" she said, and then left. Ann sighed and closed the door, leaning for a second before another knock. Ann groaned and opened it again. "Morning Ann" Gray said, holding Mint in his arms. "Gray hi, how's Mint today?" Ann said. "I have a favor to ask. Can you baby-sit Mint tonight?" Gray asked. "I'm not too sure. Ben sleeps early, just what exactly is the time frame we're looking at?" "From 6 till 11," "Hmm now I really don't know whether he'll agree" "He will," "He's right I will" Ben said, walking up. "Well that's settled then. Love you Ann, see you later" "Love you too Gray, see you tonight Mint" Ann said, stroking the baby's hair. Mint laughed, and Ben smiled. Gray left and the married couple stood smiling in the sunlight. "So let me guess, we're baby- sitting?" Ben said. Ann nodded, expecting Ben to groan. But he didn't, he just nodded and went to check on the animals again.  
  
The day dragged on, Ben was working on finishing up a fence line. Intent on buying a few cows to fill up the empty barn, George and his carpenters showed up during the time Ben was working, and just did some basic measurements for the second story, Ben smiled as he watched them work. Rove looked bored so Ben played with him for a while before jumping onto Angel's back and riding her around the edge of his property. Finishing that ride he brushed her until it was late afternoon. Given the light it was somewhere around 4:00. "Afternoon Ben, I've got the grass seeds you ordered during winter" Lilia called out from the entrance of the farm. "Oh Lilia, hi. Thanks for that" Ben said, jogging over. "You're welcome," Lilia said. "Oh and here's your money" Ben said, forking out the 10000G it cost for 20 bags of grass seeds. The rest of the field except for 4-9 square patches he left for some flowerbeds. "You actually have this much money?" Lilia asked, still holding the money amazed. "And I've still got about 10,000G left over" Ben replied. Lilia smiled, waved then left. Ben went to work, throwing the bags of seeds around, except for the separated 4 flowerbed areas. Finally smiling, he watered the grass seeds. "Ben dinner's ready" Ann yelled from the doorway. "Coming" Ben, yelled back. He wandered back slowly, thinking about their baby, and the job that lay ahead tonight.  
  
Gray and Popurri showed up a little early, about 5:30. "Sorry to show up early, but we were a little anxious about leaving Mint with you" Popurri said. Ann frowned, "Popurri! Come on you know I'm good with kids," Ann said. Popurri looked hurt but nodded. "I'm sorry Ann, but I'm just not sure" Popurri said. "Give her a break," Gray said. Taking Mint and handed her off to Ann, Ann smiled and stroked Mint's hair. Mint giggled, "Aunty!" Mint shouted. Popurri and Gray both smiled, "Well it looks like you've got everything under control" Gray said, Ann smiled. "She'll be fine Popurri don't worry so much" Ben said. Popurri nodded, "I guess so, well come on honey" she said, slipping an arm through Gray's. "We'll be back at 11:00," he said, giving them a wave they left.  
  
"See what you got us into?" Ben said. Ann hit him, "Quiet, Mint's trying to sleep," she whispered. Ben looked down into Ann's arms and smiled gently as he saw Mint drifting in and out of sleep. "Sorry, we've got a baby bed. So why don't we let her rest until she needs us?" Ben said. Ann nodded, "Good idea. Give me a hand would you?" "Ok, what should I do?" "Get some blankets, that's all" "I'll be there in seconds," "Good" Ann said, walking into their bedroom where the baby bed was. She lay Mint down and smiled as she slept. "Here" Ben whispered handing Ann the blankets. Ann put them over Mint and then took his hand led him out of the room. They sat down on the couch and watched the T.V for a while, and then Mint started crying. Ann rose first and went to check on her, she came back out holding her nose. Ben guessed at what the problem was and went in, not smelling it at all. He changed Mint and came back out holding her in his arms. "Come on Ann, I've smelt worse in my lifetime. Worst thing I've smelt is a dead body" Ben said. Ann didn't smile at all, remembering all the dead animals she'd seen before in her life. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Ben whispered kissing her cheek. "Uncle Benny" Mint said, slurred but understandable. "Mint really likes you" Ann said. "Aunty Ann" Mint said, in the same tone. Ben smiled; "Right back at you" Ann took Mint out his arms and bounced her around a little. Mint giggled, and they both smiled knowing that their baby would be getting the same treatment. Mint fell asleep again like a good baby and slept right through till 11:00 when Gray and Popurri came to pick her up.  
  
Mint woke up again, "Mama, dada" she said, seeing Gray and Popurri. Popurri smiled and took her out of Ben's arms. "Thanks for taking care of Mint" Gray said. "You're welcome Gray, anytime" Ben said. "Yeah big brother, you can leave Mint with us anytime. Well I think I'll just head off to bed now" Ann said. "Good night sis" Gray said, Ann smiled, hugged him and then went to headed to the bedroom. "Well guys shouldn't you be getting home?" Ben said. "Thanks again for taking care of my baby" Popurri said, bouncing Mint around in her arms. "Like we said, anytime Pop" Ben said. "Good night," they said, closing the door after them. Ben walked to the bedroom and fell into bed beside Ann. "I don't think we're ready for parenthood if you ask me" Ben said, muffled by the pillow. "Come on, it isn't that dire" Ann said, throwing his hat away. Ben rolled over and faced the roof. "I guess you're right" he said. Ann kissed his cheek and then gradually made her way towards his lips. Ben smiled, and turned the tables on her. He kissed her lightly, then harder and harder. He stopped five minutes later. "Now go to sleep," he said before kissing her one last time.  
  
More days went by. There was Harris and Maria's wedding first, and then it reached the sowing festival, one of the dumbest festivals of the year. The townspeople gathered in the square and released balloons with seeds inside which would hopefully sprout somewhere. Ben only went along to this because Ann made him, he would've much rather been keeping Angel in shape for the horse race on the 17th. The next festival up was the horse race, which Ben managed to get Ann to come to by pure fluke. She was getting rather mad about moving too much these days. The 18th was a nice day, and Ben started off by watering the crops under the sweltering hot glass of the greenhouse. Then moving onto the cow populace of the farm, it was getting rather large with his original two, Choco and Milky, but also, Butter, Lulu and Jess. He now had four sheep, named: Fleece, Woolly, Ann and finally Merino. And one very temperamental bull named Bovine. "Morning honey" Ann said, walking into the barn. "Ann? Come on you know you shouldn't be outside" Ben replied. Ann nodded and hugged him, "I know but I had to come and see you. Dad wants you give him the honor of extending your barn" Ann said, Ben laughed. "You're dad's offering to extend my barn? For free or at a cost?" "At a cost of course, you're the only customer I get these days" Doug said, walking in. "Thank god Bovine's roaming the fields today" Ben said, Doug nodded. "That makes life easier. Do you want feeders as well?" "Yeah, that will cut down on the time I spend on the animals. I need to keep a careful eye on my little angel over here" Ben said, putting an arm around Ann. Doug smiled and took some more measurements. "All done, that'll be 10000G" "10000?" "I'm throwing in four extra pens, plus feeders for them and an extra large birthing area" "Oh well in that case, come with me" Ben said. They walked back to the house and Ben went to his money supply. Hidden away under rocks in his bathroom. There was about 15000G in there at the moment. "Here you go" Ben said, walking back out with the money. "Thanks, this will keep the ranch from going under sometime soon" Doug said. Ben smiled and nodded, "See you later Doug" "Goodbye" Doug said, leaving. Ben and Ann watched him go. Ann sighed and closed her eyes. "What's up angel?" Ben asked.  
  
"The baby wants some food" Ann replied. Ben moved straight for the kitchen, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Sit down, I'll get the food and door and whatever else my angel wants," Ben said, heading for the door. But keeping one eye on Ann. He opened it and came face to face with Nick, whose arms were loaded with food. "Hey there, thought you two could use this more than we could down at the bakery," he said, walking past Ben and setting it down on a nearby coffee table. "Nick? Did you do this to save me a job? I was coming down in a few minutes to get some bread," Ben said. Nick shook his head, "Elli got me to come round here with the food. Figured Ann could use it being pregnant and all" Nick replied. Ben glanced over his shoulder and saw Ann eating away at the salad sandwiches. "Thanks Nick, tell Elli I owe her one" "Anytime, oh yeah by the way" "By the way what?" Ben asked sensing something was up. "Well Elli and I are, well. Hmm engaged to be married this weekend," Nick said, staring downward blushing. Ben smiled and slapped his shoulder. "Congrat's you're getting a great woman" he said. A growl from Ann warned him off complimenting other girls in front of her. "Sorry Angel, but you do remember I said the same about Popurri though" "Yeah I do, congratulations Nick. I hope you and Elli are happy together," Ann said. Nick bowed, "Thank you Ann. El would be wondering where I've gotten to. I'll see you this weekend" Nick said, giving them a little wave he left. Ben returned to Ann and pulled one sandwich off the plate.  
  
"Another wedding? Geez this is the fourth in three seasons" Ben said. Ann nodded, "I know. Why is everyone in a rush to get married?" "I have no idea, maybe Karen and Popurri influenced them to" "Maybe, hey come over here for a few minutes" Ann said. Ben rose and sat down next to her. "Put your hand here" Ann said, taking it and placing it on her swollen stomach. "What exactly am I feeling for?" Ben asked. "Shh," Ann replied. Ben felt a little push against his hand; light on first contact then it was hard and firmer. Ben's face immediately broke out into a smile. "The baby. It kicked me," he said, almost cheering. Ann smiled. "She's been kicking me like this for a few days now. Before you know it you'll be a father" Ann said. Ben smiled and kissed her.  
  
Ben awoke the next morning smiling, while Ann rolled over and groaned. "Ann, what is it?" Ben asked, knowing it had something to do with the baby. "Brianna is hungry, bring me breakfast would you?" "Sure, thing just rest angel" Ben said, kissing her cheek and heading for the kitchen. He arrived, made her breakfast and brought it back to her. Ann took it and Ben sat down beside her, and gently stroked her hair. Ann ate up slowly, and all the while Ben stroked her hair. She finished and leaned back smiling. "Thanks for that" Ann whispered. Ben smiled, "You're welcome, I'm going to get to work," Ben said. Ann held up a hand, "That's against my rules" "And since when did I function by your rules?" "Since you married me" "Oh really, I was pretty sure I did stuff the way I liked" "That was before I got pregnant" "Oh yeah, come on I'll be back in half and hour. I promise" Ben said. Ann sighed, "Come back as soon as possible" she said. Ben held her eyes; "I promise I'll be back soon" he said, then sprinted outside and did all the jobs. He spent the rest of the day weighing on Ann hand and foot. They were getting towards sleep when Ben suddenly realized he'd missed something.  
  
"Hey Ann, a question. Since when did we agree on the baby's name being Brianna?" Ben asked. Ann smiled and stroked her stomach. "You disagree with the name?" "No, it's just." "Just what?" "Just un-expected, it's a beautiful name. Well thought of" Ben said. Ann nodded, "I know. I love you," she said. Ben smiled again, "I love you too and I always will" he replied. The next day dawned warm, even for a spring day it was pretty warm. Ben rose and went about his morning chores. Doug worked away on the barn extension, while Ben was thinking about something else. Extending the chicken coop, he had a mental plan already drawn up. Angel and Lightning were running around their paddock. The carrot seeds he had bought at the start of spring were finally showing through the soil. He pulled them up and put them into the shipping bin. He heard that they shipped for about 200G each, and there were 36 in there so there was a healthy profit. The day drew out slowly; Bolt came late during the day carrying a note. Ben took it off, read it and then wrote something down and re attached it to Bolt's leg. "Go, Cliff" he said, simply. Bolt rose and flew off towards the mountain summit. Ben thought about the simple invite. To another wedding, that was everyone married, widowed or single old men. Ben stared at the sky looking for answers. "Stop staring upward, its bad for you" Elli called out. "El, welcome home" Ben said, walking over to her. "How's Jeff been since I left?" "Looking after your grandma, but its not good El. She's uh well close to death and according to Jeff been calling your name for a good week and a half now" Ben said, staring at the ground. "Grandma? No it can't be." Elli said. "El, honey I just came from the bakery, Jeff said you'd better get home soon. You're grandmother." Nick said. Elli charged past him. "So Nick how was your honeymoon?" Ben asked. "Not bad, Elli was a lot of fun to be around" "I bet she was" "And I bet you suspect something is up with her" "Yeah, she's pregnant huh?" "Yeah" "Got a name in mind for the kid yet?" "No, we haven't talked much about it" "Get going, she needs you to be there" "I know, see you tomorrow ok?" "I'll be here" Ben replied. Nick nodded and ran back into town.  
  
The Flower festival was fun; it was the only decent festival of spring anyway. Karen was elected Queen and Kai, being the king got to dance with her. And Kate. Ann moved slowly that day; Ben knew the baby was close to being born. Spring ended, and summer began, again.  
  
On the fifth of summer, all the waiting for the baby ended. "Ben, Ben wake up" Ann said, shaking him. Ben groggily rose, "What is it Ann?" he asked, sensing something was up. "The baby, she's coming" Ann said, then moaned. "Brianna's coming? Oh boy, this morning started well didn't it?" Ben said, Ann hit him and moaned again. Ben got serious real quick. He rose, like in the dream threw a shirt and pants on and called for Angel when he came outside. "Jenny's place" he whispered to Angel and set her galloping for the town. They arrived seconds later. Ben jumped down and pounded Jenny's door. "JENNY, DAMN IT JENNY ANN'S HAVING THE BABY, WE NEED YOU'RE HELP!" he shouted, still thumping away on the door. Jenny came out fully dressed and got onto Angel without hesitation, Ben stood dumbfounded for a second before he too jumped up on Angel's back and set her in motion heading for the farm. They arrived and Jenny pretty much kicked him out of the house. "Ben, get my dad." Ann said, before another contraction hit. Ben was all but happy to comply and bolted down to the farm. He found Doug working with some animals in the fields. "DOUG! Ann's having the baby," he shouted. Doug ran with him back to the farm, "When did this all start?" "This morning, Ann woke me up" "Thanks for coming to get me" "Ann wanted you to be there" Ben replied. Doug smiled, "Come on in just stay clear of Jenny, you've probably already seen how temperamental she is. "Yeah I saw" Ben replied. They entered and stood off to the side, watching Ann go through her labor. Every time Ben looked at her he saw the endless waves of pain go through her face, but she gave him a brave smile and carried on living.  
  
What felt like years later but in reality was only a few hours, Ann finally moaned one last time and Brianna was born, Jenny smiled as she wrapped the little girl up in a blanket and handed her to Ann. Weary but still carrying grace Ann held Brianna in her arms, Ben walked forward and crouched next to Ann and held onto one of her hands. "Well done," he whispered before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ann smiled gratefully, "Thank you for being here for me, but you've still got to feed the animals," she whispered back. Ben shook his head, "I think Greg and his mates had that under control," he said. He watched Brianna's little arms trying to grasp and thin air. He smiled and put on finger into them, Brianna latched on to it and didn't let go, "She's strong even for a baby" he said. Doug walked forward, "All of our women have always been strong. Ann was, and her mother are especially" he said. Ann smiled, "Welcome to the world my little baby" Ann said, prying the baby's hand away from Ben's finger and kissing Brianna's forehead. Brianna fell asleep right after the kiss, "I guess she needs her sleep" Ann whispered. Jenny came forward now and stood staring at Ann. "You did well, Brianna should sleep until morning. But now you need sleep" Jenny said. Ann nodded, closed her eyes and was sleeping seconds later. Doug and Ben turned to Jenny, "Thank you so much Jenny, I don't think we would've got through that without you" Ben said. "I'm the village midwife, I delivered Mint, Kate and now Brianna. Whose next Elli's baby?" Jenny asked. "Yeah, actually she is" Ben pointed out. They laughed, "Well we should be getting back. And you should rest a little" Doug said. Ben nodded, "I'll make sure Ann stays asleep until tomorrow morning" he said. Doug nodded, shook his hand and left. Jenny followed a short time later.  
  
"Thank you goddess, for seeing Ann through this" Ben whispered to the silent house. Now double story but nothing was in the rooms upstairs just yet. Ben was planning to move all the things up there over the weekend. It was Friday night now; Gray, Kai and Nick would be around tomorrow morning to help him move the stuff up. There was still enough light to see outside, so Ben headed to town. He was on a giant high, nothing felt wrong at all. He felt a little guilty but he knew Elli and Karen would like to know. So he visited the bakery first thing, "ELLI! Guess what?" Ben said, a giant smile on his face. "What?" Elli replied. "Ann's finally given birth to our child," Ben said, still smiling. "Congratulations, you're a father now" Elli said. Ben nodded, "So where's Nick?" "Out somewhere, I think he's trying to get a place for us" "Is there any room left in the village?" "Not really, that's why we're considering moving up near the mountain" "Well that's good, Ann's sleeping and I shouldn't be out but y'know me, I had to brag" Ben said. Elli nodded, "Well remind me and I'll cook something special for Ann" Elli said. Ben nodded and gave her a little wave and then headed to the vineyard. He found Kai working on the grapes, "Kai where's Karen?" Ben asked immediately. "Behind you" Karen replied. Ben turned, "You'll never guess what happened today," Ben said. "Try me, I bet Ann gave birth today" "You are good" "I know, I can tell what she's thinking. Even now in her sleep" "I'd better get back home, it's getting late" "Ann's wondering where you've gone," "Uh oh," Ben said, giving her a wave he bolted back home.  
  
He burst through the door, and found Ann sitting on the couch. "Where've you been?" Ann asked. "Sorry, I had to get out and tell some people" Ben replied. Ann didn't smile, "You should've at least woken me up and told me" Ann said. "I know, I'm sorry," Ben said. Ann now smiled and hugged him hard, "Thanks for staying with me today" "Like I'd abandon you when you needed me most" "Good point," Ann said. Ben picked her up and laid her down gently next to Brianna. "Should we move her?" Ben asked. "No, I want to keep an eye on her overnight" Ann said. "I get the couch right?" Ben asked. "Yeah, you do. Sorry" Ann said. "Don't be, I'm fine with it. Just as long as I can keep working normal time" Ben said. Ann nodded and drifted off into sleep. Ben went out and just fell straight asleep on the couch.  
  
Thirteen years later.  
  
Thirteen years have passed since Brianna was born. She is now a teenager and still adjusting to life on the farm. Kate is of course her best friend, and Mint is the third one of their group. Elli and Nick have a son named Chris. Jessica and Cliff have a son named Zack, and finally Maria and Harris have twins. They named them Gerabeth and Gavin. The village is a small town surrounded by farms, Kent followed his dream and owns one, and though small he is a diligent worker. Stu went to work in the city for a florist. May was working with her father as the exporter of all the goods her dad collected.  
  
"Brianna get out of bed," Ann called. "But mum it's only 7:00" Brianna groaned. "That shouldn't matter, get up" Ann yelled. Brianna groaned and got up, dragging her ass slowly to the shower and then finally downstairs after getting changed. "Morning mum" Brianna said. Ann smiled and put breakfast down in front of her. "Good morning, its about time" Ann said. Brianna rolled her brown eyes, and flicked some of her red hair out of her eyes, to start eating. Ben walked in through the door, he yawned but smiled. "Morning Bri," he said, noticing she was up. Brianna smiled, "Morning dad" she replied. "How are you today?" Ben asked. Brianna hid a yawn and took another bite out of her breakfast, "just fine dad." "That's good because your city grandparents are coming to visit today" Ben said. Ann smiled, "How long has it been?" she asked. Ben smiled, "About five years or so" he replied. Brianna finished her breakfast, washed the plate and left it in the drainer. "Thanks for breakfast mum," Brianna said. "Wait a second," Ben said. "Now I want to talk to you about Honey. She needs a good brushing and a decent ride" Ben continued. "Come on dad, god I help enough during the week don't I?" Brianna said. Ben smiled gently, "Don't you listen to your mum when she's talking about animals? She knows more than what I do, and your grandpa down the road does too. Not to mention your uncle Gray," Ben said. "Dad you made your point, I'll take Honey for a ride ok" Brianna said. "Thank you, just be back before 7:00 tonight" Ben said. Brianna nodded and left the house heading for the vineyard.  
  
"She's almost just like both of us, outgoing, kind to everyone and of course good looking" Ann said. Ben smiled, "So? Is that a surprise or something?" he replied. Ann returned the smile and shook her head, "Not really. We did bring her up to be like that," Ann said. "And she's a big help around here, I couldn't manage without her" Ben said, outside Honey neighed and they heard Brianna gallop off the farm. "She should know better," Ben said, rising from breakfast. Ann's arm stopped him, "She's only going to see Kate" Ann said. "She shouldn't go out so much on horseback, the mayor would go skits if he ever found her" Ben muttered. "Oh quit thinking about her, she's old enough to think for herself," Ann said. "I wonder who she gets that from?" Ben replied. Ann tackled him to the floor. The chair went flying across the kitchen while they lay there kissing. They broke apart laughing, "It's good to live here" Ben said, Ann pried herself off him and stood. "Well you're the one who decided to run this farm when it was down" she replied. Ben stood just as a knock on the door announced the arrival of his parents.  
  
Brianna arrived on the vineyard. "Kate?" she called out. "Morning Bri, what took so long?" Kate asked. "Mum and dad, they want me to take better care of this one" Brianna said, dropping down and giving Honey a scratch behind the ear. "Jeez your mum and horses are inseparable," Karen muttered walking up. "Oh Mrs. Berry, hi how are you today?" Brianna asked, Kate rolled her eyes but put on a smile for her mother. "Let me guess, Ann's on your back about Honey?" Karen asked. Brianna smiled, "No actually dad is" Brianna replied. Karen laughed, "There's a change, I never thought Ben would care about horses. I thought he only cared about his sheep and cow herds," Karen said. "He does care about them, but horses are different to them and hold a special place in their hearts" Brianna said. Kate coughed, almost looking like she was going to throw up. "I'll take Honey back for you if you want, I need to see your mum anyway" Karen said. "Thanks!" Brianna said, happily. Karen smiled and jumped up onto Honey's back and took her towards the farm. "Your mum's pretty good on horses" Brianna said. "Comes from your mum being best friends with her when they were growing up" Kate replied. Brianna looked around at the rejuvenated vineyard, "The yards looking good this year" Brianna said. Kate nodded, "Mum said that one day it just picked up again for no reason" Kate said. Brianna kept quiet. "So where are we going to go today?" Brianna asked after a minute. "I don't really know, how about the beach?" Kate offered. It was a hot summer day and they were both slowly boiling. "Yeah, sounds good" Brianna replied.  
  
On the farm Ben smiled at his parents, they were getting some gray hairs but still full of energy. "Hi mum and dad," Ben said smiling gratefully. "So why did you call us down here for the weekend" Kaye asked. "Why else, it's Brianna's birthday today" Ben replied. "Oh our little Brianna, where is she?" Marc asked. Ann smiled, "She's out with her best friend" Ann said. "Why do you let her do that?" Marc asked. "Because it's a small neighborhood, and we know everyone. Besides she's old enough to look after herself," Ben said. Ann nodded, "Dad never got on my back about where I was," she said. Marc and Kaye looked at Ben; he shifted nervously from one foot to another. "Don't remind me, I know I was reckless as a teen and it's my own fault etcetera, etcetera" Ben said, Kaye and Marc nodded. "It is, maybe you should tell your daughter all about it" Marc said. Ben and Ann sighed, "Well she's a bit hard to control being a teen, I'll send Bolt to her with a note telling her you're here" Ben said, "Bolt?" both his parents asked. "Bolt? I haven't told you? I own an owl, she's useful when I need to send messages around" Ben said, whistling the tune. Bolt flew down and landed on his arm. "A snowy white owl, incredible" Marc said, reaching out to stroke its wings. Bolt took off and landed on Ben's head out of reach. "Sorry dad, she doesn't trust anyone she's never seen" Ben said. "I understand," Marc said. Bolt nibbled on Ben's ear, while he got a small piece of paper and taped it to Bolt's talons. "Go find Bri" Ben said. Bolt took off and floated lazily towards town. "Hello, anybody home?" Karen asked, trotting up on Honey.  
  
"Karen" Ann said, turning around. "Karen where's Brianna? I told her to take Honey for a ride" Ben said, getting slightly angry. "Calm down Ben, I've taken her down to the ranch and sprinted her around for a while" Karen said. Ben smiled and lost his anger, "Thanks Karen, Honey you're free to roam" Ben said. Karen climbed down and Honey took off and ran into the field. "And who's this?" Marc and Kaye asked. "Mum and dad this is Karen, girl who can drink the most in the town, and well mother to my daughters best friend. Karen these are my parents" Ben said. "Nice to meet you" Karen replied. Marc and Kaye shook hands with Karen. "It's nice to meet you too Karen" Marc said. "Ann we need to talk about something" Karen said. "Ok, if you'll all excuse me" Ann said. Marc and Kaye nodded and started grilling their son about the events of the last five years.  
  
Brianna and Kate arrived on the beach, "I didn't expect it to be so deserted today," Kate said, looking around. "Me neither, I thought Mint would be down here" Brianna said. At that exact moment Mint's pink haired head popped out of the water. "I stand corrected," Brianna said. "Hey Bri, hi Kate" Mint shouted, Brianna and Kate waved. Bolt descended from the sky and landed on Brianna's shoulder. Kate stared at the bird not comprehending why it had chosen Brianna. Brianna on the other hand smiled and took the note off. Then stroked her white feathers before watching Bolt fly off towards the mountains. "Who owns the owl and more importantly who's the note from?" Kate asked. "Dad, he's owned Bolt since before I was born. Maybe you should listen to your uncle" Brianna said. "Uncle Cliff? The wanderer? Why what does he have to do with this?" Kate said. Brianna sighed and explained. But the note and Mint were forgotten until Mint asked about it. "Dad wants me back on the farm, grandpa and grandma have come for a visit" Brianna said to Kate. "But it's only eleven" Kate replied. Brianna sighed and started to trudge back to the farm. "If you can come back I'll still be here" Kate called out. Brianna waved and arrived on the farm a short time later.  
  
"Brianna, my god you've grown up since we were last here," Marc said. "Hi grandpa, hi grandma" Brianna said. "So what's happened to my favorite granddaughter in the past five years?" Kaye asked. "Not a lot really grandma, I've just been growing up and helping dad around the farm" Brianna replied. Kaye and Marc shot Ben a look, he shrugged. "So, anyway Brianna did you forget what day it is today?" Ann asked. "It's the third of summer" Brianna replied. "Exactly. It's now thirteen years since you we're only a small baby being born today," Ben said, smiling as everyone came out of hiding. Brianna squealed. "Dad did you plan this?" Brianna asked, staring around. "Of course, like these people would miss my little girls birthday" Ben said, picking Brianna up and hugging her. "Dad, come on, I'm thirteen now!" Brianna said, giggling. Ann smiled, as everyone put their presents on the terrace, which had all the food Brianna liked lying on it. "Party time people" Brianna called out. Everyone converged on the table.  
  
"I didn't think you'd go to this much trouble for her" Gray said, coming up behind Ben and Ann. "Well it's important for her to get some fun in besides all the school and farm work Ben's got her doing" Ann said. "Where's Mint and Kate?" Ben asked. "They're coming, their just getting Brianna's big present ready" Popurri said. "Good" Ben said. A few hours later the light was still high but it had cooled down. "Where's Kate, and Mint?" Brianna asked after a while. She looked around for them but couldn't find them. "Dad where's Mint and Kate?" "I'm not sure," "We're here" Kate said, waving they brought a giant cake in. "THIS IS MINE?" Brianna asked. "Yep, and here's a little present I forgot to give you this morning" Ben said, holding out a pouch of money. "How much is in there?" Ann whispered. "15000G" Ben whispered back. "BEN, THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH TO BE GIVING HER" Ann almost spoke aloud. "Don't worry, we can make up for it over time. Besides the tomato's and corn in the greenhouse bring in about 10000G when I ship them every three days" Ben replied. Brianna was getting stuck into the cake while chatting with her grandparents. Everyone was happy, and the day ended on a high for Brianna.  
  
And so life continues in this trend for the people of Flower Bud Village.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
